Addicted to a Cherry Blossom
by Kyo12591
Summary: Sakura is now Eighteen. She's not the weak little girl she was anymore. Sasuke returns to the Village after 6 years, and Sakura and Neji are sent on a Mission to Mist to gain info. on Akatsuki. Sakura X Akatsuki Slight Saku X Neji Saku X Sasu x Redone x
1. An Uchiha's return

**Yo! Kyo here. I know you guys dislike that my spelling sucks and grammar no doubt, but remember this was my first bloody fanfic so give me so freaking slack. Anyway since people told me I have horrible grammar and spelling I figured I would delete all my stories and have them reloaded after I redid them. I'm not planning many changes, mostly grammar and spelling, and I swear if one person tells me that after all this that my grammar and or spelling is still bad so help me....( takes deep breath) **

**Well lets not get into that, but as you all know I am a busy person. I am a author, I have many books I need written and finished, but I take time out to write these stories for my own enjoyment and for others to enjoy. I took my time and redid these bloody fic's so freaking read them. ^^ Ja! Have a pleasant day!**

**Dei-chan: Did you just threaten them? Yeah?**

**Kyo: Perhaps.....**

**Itachi: I find that it works quite well.**

**Kyo: I do so agree.**

**Dei-chan: Have you ever heard the phrase, you can catch more flies with honey rather then vinegar?**

**Kyo and Itachi: No. **

**Dei-chan: ( sweat drop)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. **

**- Chapter 1: An Uchiha's return -**

Sakura Haruno walked down the streets of Konoha. She was on her way to see of course Tsunade. Sakura continued her walk to the Hokage tower as she thought of what Naruto had said to her yesterday over Ramen.

_**- Flash back -**_

_'Sakura-chan... Kakashi-sensei said that he was informed Orochimaru was killed last week... and Sasuke-teme was on his way back to Konoha.' Naruto said, he had stopped eating to look at her as he spoke._

_Sakura looked at Naruto. Sakura had changed over the past 6 years Sasuke had left. She had grown into her looks, becoming the most beautiful woman and ninja in Konoha and possibly Suna. _

_Her Pink locks were just as ever short perhaps a little lower then her shoulders. She had kept it short as a promise to her self, the promise was that she would become stronger. She had become much stronger then when she was a kid even more then she lets her self believe. _

_Her jade green eyes were still bright however they no longer held that spark all of Kohona were accustomed to when they were all younger, and every one believed that to be because her love ran off for power, to kill his only brother._

_'Ah so he finally comes back to the village. A village he betrayed. He must have finally realized he can't beat his brother, no matter how strong he gets.' Sakura said, making Naruto wince at her cold tone._

_' Sakura-chan...' Naruto said looking at her with a sad frown. She smiled at him and spoke more softly this time._

_' Naruto, thanks for keeping your promise. Even though you didn't bring him back, hes back, and Konoha is happy that hes is.'_

_' But Sakura-chan....Aren't you happy that he's back?' Naruto asked. She shrugged. _

_' Yes Naruto. I am very happy.' That of course would be the start. The first lie she had ever told her friend and team mate. _

_**- End flash back -**_

Sakura sighed, for the hundredth possible time in less then six minutes, as she sat in front of the Hokage her self, Tsunade

" Sakura, I guess Naruto told you the news?" Tsunade asked her student, as she took a drink of sake. Sakura simply looked up from her lap, at her teacher.

" Ah, I take that as a yes." Tsunade said and placed the cup on her desk gently.

" Sakura you won't be going on your hospital shift tonight you and Naruto will met the Uchiha at the gates and welcome him back," Tsunade paused. Her amber eyes staring straight into Sakura's.

" ...and Sakura you will be sent on a mission to Mist." She looked up at Tsunade confused slightly.

" Tsunade-sama?...Why Mist?" Sakura asked confused.

" I want you to go undercover as a doctor in Mist. We have heard that the Akatsuki are around the area. I'm sure you don't mind leaving the village with Sasuke coming back. Unless of course you'd like to stay?" Tsunade asked smirking, as she raised the sake to her lips once more, while watching her favorite student's eyes lower in determination.

" You'll be traveling with ANBU Hyuuga Neji. You two will stay in Mist for a month or less collecting information from the hospital, and in Neji's case, from bars. You will find anything and every thing on the Akatsuki as much as possible."

" If you find anything serous send a message to me right away got it? You will leave tomorrow because your ex-teammate will be here in a few minutes which of course leaves you ten minutes to get packed for your mission and tell Neji." Tsunade said slamming her sake glass to her desk.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled a blush on her cheeks from the sake most likely.

" Yes Tsunade-sama?..." Shizune asked peeking her head into the office doors

" More sake! " Tsunade yelled then looked at Sakura

" DISMISSED"

Sakura sigh as she stood and gave Shizune a pitied look then left the Hokage tower, and went to her apartment. After her parents died from a rouge ninja attack a few years back, she has lived alone.

She packed her bags for Mist including her medical bag. She then headed off to The Hyuuga Estate, to Inform Neji on his upcoming mission with his ANBU captain. Yes, Sakura had become very strong. An ANBU captain. Sasuke would be proud, if he ever could be, Kakashi would be also.

Kakashi was sent on a mission a year ago and hasn't found that she has improved to ANBU captain yet, won't he be surprised.

Sakura just wished she would see Sasuke's face when he finds out shes a ANBU Capitan. She didn't want to tell him and make it seem like she was gloating about it. So she would leave that for Naruto to tell the two of them.

' _**Man I so want to see the Teme's face when he finds out were ANBU captain! **_' Inner Sakura yelled in Sakura's mind. Six years and she had yet to get rid of the pest.

'_**I heard that...**_' Inner muttered. She ignored her Inner and found it best to do, so the pest would leave soon.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Neji watched as Hinata cleaned up the table they just ate dinner at, she was working quickly her long blue hair was flowing softly around her as she ran back and fort picking up plates from the table. Neji could almost laugh at her, but he was Neji, and Neji just doesn't laugh.

He knew that fool Naruto, and Hinata were going out and he didn't like it one bit, but Naruto was his friend not that he'd admit it in a court of law. He also heard from Tenten that the Uchiha traitor was returning to Konoha after killing Orochimaru with the help of Kakashi.

' _I wonder how Haruno is now that Sasuke Uchiha is coming back. Not like I care, but Tenten brought it up. Lee, was of course, running around yelling nonsense about youthful Sakura blossoms and un-youthful Uchiha's._' Neji thought, but was interrupted from his thoughts, as he felt a familiar chakra at his front door.

' _What is she doing here at this hour?_' He thought as he went to answer said door.

Sakura Haruno stood at his door looking as beautiful as she always did. He wanted to smack himself for that last thought.

" Haruno-san what brings you here?" He asked as politely as possible.

" We, as in me and you, have a mission to Mist tomorrow. Meet me at the gates at four am sharp." She said and walked away. He stared after her.

She tossed the scroll over her shoulder, with perfect aim. He caught the thing one handed and looked back to the spot he last saw the kunoichi. The female had disappeared.

' _Guess I have packing to do_' He thought walking to his room.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Sakura and Naruto stood at the Konoha Gates waiting. Naruto in his orange clothes yet black also, and Sakura stood in a black long sleeved fishnet shirt, with a black t-shirt over it, and of course, black shorts under a red skirt. She wore her head band on top of her head as usual, and she stood there bored.

" Sakura-chan. You have a mission tomorrow with Neji? For a month!?" Naruto asked / yelled at her.

" But, but, Sasuke-teme is just getting back!" He said whining. She sighed and ruffled his hair, which was hard because he was a good eight inches taller then her. She was about five feet four.

" Naruto, I know. I'm sorry, but this mission is important. I have to go." She lied. She frowned, but then broke into a grin as she saw Kakashi and Sasuke walking slowly toward the gates of Konoha. Kakashi reading his pervy book and Sasuke's hands stuffed in pockets looking as bored as ever.

Sakura scoffed as her eyes landed on the Uchiha, but ran and hugged Kakashi tightly. The copy-ninja blushed slightly not very noticeable with that mask but his ears were pink, so it showed.

" Sakura..." He said hugging back while smiling. Sasuke's eyes were slightly wide as he took in the eighteen year old girl's appearance. Her soft curves, and raw beauty.

' _She sure has changed, probably just her looks. She's probably still weak._' Sasuke thought and tisked as he turned away from the two just to come in contact with a blur of orange, as something knocked him off his feet.

" SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled happily hugging his ex-teammate tightly, knocking the air out of the seventeen year old.

" DOBE" Sasuke hissed out angrily at his blond best friend. Naruto stood grinning like a fool at Sasuke.

" Let's go get RAMEN! KAKASHI-SENSEI! SASUKE-TEME! SAKURA-CHANNN! " Naruto yelled and ran off to get Ramen, of course.

" Sakura how have you been?" Kakashi asked as he ruffled the girls hair. They were walking slowly toward where Naruto ran off to.

" Fine Kakashi, and how was your mission a success?" She asked earning a look from the Uchiha, and a chuckle from the sensei.

" Ah, yes. It was a success. I'll have to give my report to Tsunade later." He said smiling his lone eye crinkling happily.

" Sakura." One word her name. She looked back at the Uchiha.

" What?" One word returned. Sasuke looked surprised at her cold tone he ignored it.

" Annoying" He said, she narrowed her eyes. Kakashi winced.

' _Oh not good Sasuke, you've done it now._ ' Kakashi thought worried for the boys safety.

" Teme" She replied and walked off. Sasuke and Kakashi stared after her wide eyed.

' _What the-... teme? How dare she! Wait... Sakura just called me a ...what the heck? _' Sasuke thought confused.

' _What? No violence? I must have been gone longer then I realized._' Kakashi thought then both him and Sasuke started after the pink haired girl.

**- End chapter -**

**Hey. You see, it did not change that much. Don't get your bloody panties in a bunch. Well that was chapter one and if you flame me....Kisame will come after you and kill you all. ( Evil grin from both Kisame and Kyo)**

**Itachi: Hurry up and go to the next chapter already. **

**Kyo: ( Glare) Do not command me Uchiha.**

**Itachi: I will do as I please Amori.**

**Kyo: You will die...**

**Itachi: I'd like to see you try.**

**Dei-chan: Okay! Yeah! Great first chapter huh?**

**Dei-chan: Anyway. ( glances over shoulder at the two glaring men behind him) I'll be in future chapters! Yeah! Sakura-chan will love me! **

**Sakura: Uchiha! Amori! Stop being a bother and finish the stupid chapter! Cha!**

**Kyo: Yes mum.**

**Itachi: Very well Sakura.**

**Sakura: ( smirks.) Good boys.**

**Dei-chan: ( sweat drop) _She scares me some times. _( whispers to readers.) **

**Sakura: What was that Dei-chan? ( cracks knuckles)**

**Dei-chan: (Gulp) Nothing Yeah! Nothing at all! ( hides behind Sasori.)**

**Sasori: I won't stop her.**

**Dei-chan: Sasori-danna! How mean! Yeah!**

**Sasori: ( Shrugs)**

**Sakura: Cha! **

**Kyo: Until next chapter. ( sends secret glare to Itachi who sends one right back.)**

**Ja **

**Kyo**

**Review! Cookie?**


	2. Mist

**Yo. Next chap is up. Hope you like it thought I didn't change it much. Anyway later.**

**Dei-chan: At least you didn't threaten them this time. Yeah.**

**Kyo: Yeah well I'm saving that for later.**

**Itachi: I agree. Later you shall threaten them...( Evil laughter and lightning flashes in background )**

**Kyo: yes well....anyway! Onward!**

**Chapter 2: Mist**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Sakura stood near the gates of Konoha at 3:30am, waiting for Neji Hyuuga to show up for their mission to Mist.

She wore her usual black fishnet shirt and all, and of course her red skirt. She had her black bag over her shoulder and was leaning against the Konoha Gates.

Four am came quick and not a second late Neji appeared beside her his tan clothes on and his Long dark brown hair in its usual tie at his back. His leaf head band off as was hers. They were going under cover.

"Ready Hyuuga-san?" Sakura asked softly. He looked over at her and nodded. They exited the Gates and started on their way to Mist.

- **Kohona -**

" Kakashi-sensei do you think Sakura-chan asked for that mission so she could get away from Sasuke-teme" Naruto asked as he slurped his Ramen, his eight bowl of Ramen at twelve in the afternoon. Naruto and Kakashi had stopped at Ichiraku's Ramen bar for of course Ramen.

" I think The Hokage thought it best, and Sakura is a highly skilled Ninja. She is sent on many missions, and she is the best of the village as a Medical-nin. It was simply timed bad. Or good in Sakura's opinion." Kakashi said to Naruto who actually stopped eating to look at Kakashi. Kakashi sat beside Naruto reading his perverted orange book.

" Do you think Sakura and Sasuke-teme will be friends again? Like old team 7 times Sensei?" Naruto asked as he continued once again on his Ramen.

" I think That's up to Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi said and stood.

" Well Naruto I'm off. Meet at The Bridge In an hour for training. You can tell Sasuke he can come too, once he's finished with The Hokage that is." Kakashi said and left in a poof. Naruto sighed into his Ramen.

" Naruto what's wrong? Is the Ramen cold?" Ayame asked curiously. Naruto laughed suddenly and grinned his fox like grin.

" Na, thanks Ayame-chan. I was just thinking." Naruto said and finished his Ramen and paid quickly. He then left to go find his ex-team mate / friend, for training with Kakashi.

**- Mist -**

Sakura and Neji arrived in front of a Inn a few minutes ago, after a half hour of trying to find a place to stay in the village, and directions to the hospital, and various bars.

As they settled into a small Inn, they shared a room, **( Two beds of course. )** they unpacked and washed up. They then sat down on the couch, to discuss there plans for their mission, after once of course, Sakura finished applying the Jutsu to sound proof the room from listening ears.

" Tomorrow I will go to The Kirigakure Medical center. I will ask for a temporary job, because I'm a visiting doctor." Sakura said calmly to Neji, he nodded and looked at her with pearly eyes.

" I will go to a few Bars and try to dig up information on our targets being a simple passing merchant." Neji said, as he watched Sakura nod.

" Alright now that we know our plans, why don't we find a place to eat then get to bed for a good nights sleep. We have a troublesome day tomorrow." Sakura said and Neji smirked as she said it.

" I see Shikamaru has rubbed off on you Haruno." Neji said smirking as she laughed.

" Yeah I suppose playing Shoji with him has affected me." She said smiling.

' _Beautiful laugh and smile._' He noted mentally, not realizing, of course, that he just called his Captain beautiful.

Both Neji and Sakura set off to find something to eat in Mist a place they weren't very familiar with.

**- Meanwhile a few miles away -**

" Itachi, why do we have to come to Kirigakure again?" Kisame asked, sighing as he heaved his huge sword from his shoulder onto the floor, he leaned it up against the wall of the cave.

" Leader wants us to look for a certain medic that is rumored to be the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage in Leaf. Akatsuki needs a better medic and Leader wants this medic for some reason. She is supposed to be here in Mist helping the hospital on a mission." Itachi's smooth voice replied to his tall shark looking partner.

" So who is this 'certain medic' Itachi?" Kisame asked sarcastically.

" Sakura Haruno" Itachi replied. Kisame looked at him for a moment then grinned.

" Your little brothers fan girl?" Kisame asked looking at Itachi who glanced over at him. Kisame stood at the opposite wall Itachi was sitting, with his back against rock.

" I guess she was a fan girl of his, but since he left the village, she has changed for the better. Hopefully she's smart enough to forget about my little brother." Itachi said shifting to find a better position on the cave floor. It wasn't at all comfortable so he stopped his movement. They were just resting out of the Mist for the night.

**- Sakura's morning -**

Sakura was seated in front of the head of the Kirigakure medical force at their only hospital in Mist. The head was a female by the name of Haruna Mizu. **( Just made her up she an OC )**

She had long Black hair tied neatly in a tight bun, and her eyes where also a black color. She looked pale, yet not, it was hard to explain. She also looked very strict. So as Sakura sat and Haruna looked over her papers, Sakura was a bit nervous.

" Okay I like what I'm seeing. I'll add you for a temporary time here in Mist, but do not disappoint me." Haruna said smiling at the pink haired ANBU captain and Medic. Sakura simply smiled back.

" I won't Mizu-sama." Sakura said politely bowing her head, Then standing and making her way to the hospital to get acquainted with the set up of things there.

**- Neji's Morning -**

Neji was seated in his first bar, close to the gates of Kirigakure. He had a simple drink so not to get drunk. He had many more bars to go to this month, and he needed to stay sober to also remember if any information was said on his and Sakura's targets.

" Yo Kid! Your new around here!" Some drunk said slapping a hand onto Neji's back as the man seated himself beside Neji. Another man followed suit beside that first guy.

" Yes I am. I'm a traveling merchant." Neji lied smoothly. The two guys and bartender looked at him a few moments then nodded in approval of this stranger.

" Hey Stranger, I heard that it's not good for business to be in Mist this month." The bartender said giving Neji another glass of a peach colored liquid.

" Why would that be?" Neji asked sipping his drink.

" Eh kid, your really new. The Akatsuki are coming this way from Iwa. Akatsuki are bad news they cause a lot of havoc in this town especially. The missing-nin Kisame Hoshigaki." The Bartender explained.

" Why are they coming here now?" Neji asked curiously. The drunk man beside him patted his back and leaned over to whisper no so quietly in his ear.

" They come for supply's some say, but I've seen Hoshigaki hit a lot of bars. A drunk and that partner he's with black hair. He just sits around waiting for Hoshigaki to finish his drinks pays then leaves, most of the time forcing the guy out of the bar to go who knows where."

" Ah yeah! That partner is very civilized he's not bad, he pays for that shark guy. When alone Hoshigaki will leave when he's finished which is never. We had to kick him out when we closed a few months back. He didn't want to go so swung that huge sword of his and smashed the place up." The Bartender added in. Neji looked at his empty glass and smirked mentally.

' _ It was not so hard to get information, not as bad as I thought it would be. So we may just have to face the Akatsuki sooner then we though. I better get this information to Sakura and Hokage-sama quickly._' Neji Thought and stood paying for his drinks. He thanked the two men and bartender for the advice, and left to head to the hotel to write Tsunade a message then wait for Sakura to return.

-** End chapter -**

**Hey. Hope you liked the chapter if not then why are you reading this? Anyway... Next chap will have some Sakura X Akatsuki hopefully, I can't really remember if there is or not, but there is some Neji X Sakura coming up a little fluffy ne? Any who enjoy this chap and then the next several and review! I will give you a cupcake this time. ^.^**

**Dei-chan: Kyo your being rude. Yeah!**

**Kyo: Cha but I'm not in a very good mood right now so live with it.**

**Itachi: Threaten them....( evil grin)**

**Dei-chan: Itachi is such a sadist.**

**Kyo: Yes , so am I but at the moment not in the mood for death threats to my readers.**

**Itachi: You promised! ( holds kunai to throat)**

**Kyo: Okay Okay! ( holds up hands in surrender)**

**Kyo: Read the next chapter or else!**

**Itachi: …..**

**Dei-chan: Quick run while he enjoys the threat! Yeah! ( Grabs Kyo's arm and runs out of the room.)**

**Kyo: Review! ( points at readers while being dragged by Dei-chan down the hall.)**

**Ja **

**Kyo**


	3. Akatsuki

**Yo. Yeah yeah, blah blah blah , this is the next chapter enjoy it or perish!**

**Itachi: YES!**

**Dei- chan: Some one save me from these violent people! Yeah!**

**Sasori: ( Dei looks at him and gives him puppy dog eyes.)....**

**Sasori: I don't think so.**

**Dei-chan: Ah! Sasori-danna! Yeah! Why?! ( cries Anime tears)**

**Kyo: Enough! ( Even though I enjoy how cute Dei-chan is!) Moving on!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**- Chapter 3: Akatsuki -**

**- Mist -**

Neji watched as he sent the message, viva la bird, to the Hokage in Konoha.

He had just returned back to the hotel, and started his wait for Sakura to get off work. Neji sighed. He was bored. He could go back out to find more information, but he needed to drink to do so, and if he drank anymore so soon he knew he'd be drunk.

Sakura was sure not to come back till dark. He wasn't just going to sit around here and wait for her while he could be out getting even more information. He had no choice, he just hoped he wouldn't get too drunk.

**- With Sakura -**

Sakura Sigh she had a very stressful day. Who knew Mist had so little medics, and so many people coming in.

She had done over eight different operations, delivered two babies, dealt with a child with a cold, and one with sleeping problems.

Right now all she wanted was sleep and still no information on any Akatsuki. Hopefully Neji found more then she did.

Sakura had just left The hospital when she walked past a rather loud bar. She froze as she heard a familiar voice.

" Itachi-san, yeah. Fish head is drunk again. We should get him out of here before he destroys the place again."

She hesitated, She knew they would spot her, if not her chakra, if she tried to hide so she leaned against the wall waiting for them to come out.

**- Inside The bar with the Akatsuki members -**

Itachi inwardly sighed this is why he hated not only bars, but people including his partner.

Kisame was currently being held up barely by Deidara and Sasori.

Itachi as always payed for the drinks. Why were Sasori and Deidara there you may ask?

Simple. Leader had sent them on their own mission, but it was over and so Leader commanded them to join Itachi and Kisame.

" Itachi, your pretty." The shark man said. Itachi's eye twitched as he tightened his fists hidden, of course, by the Akatsuki cloak.

" Deidara-kun. Sasori-chan..." Sakura said in a sweet voice. As the four Akatsuki came out of the bar.

She was surprised to see Sasori, the man she killed, alive. She however noticed right away that he wasn't a puppet, he was flesh and blood, she didn't have time to ask how she had to greet them.

Deidara's aqua eyes widened and Sasori twitched at the chan...but he looked at the pink haired medic who was leaning in front of them on the wall, looking much older then when he last saw the girl and much...Wait what was he looking at?

" Sakura it's so good to see you alive." Sasori said bittersweetly. I mean she did kill him and all.

" Ah, and Sasori, it is very good to see you alive and feverishly warm." She whispered in his ear. How she had gotten there unnoticed was a mystery. Sasori tensed as she ran her hand up his cheek. He narrowed his eyes at the burning he felt chorusing through his body.

" Haruno Sakura." Itachi said staring at her. He had seen her move, but it was very quick and his Sharingan was getting bad, well his vision was anyway, but he saw the blur as she moved from her position again. She was in front of Deidara this time.

" Dei-kun...So good to see you...ah but I though your arms where misplaced?" She asked running a hand up his right arm. He blushed and glared. He was about to wring her neck, but a glare from Itachi stopped him from doing it.

" Itachi Uchiha. Your underestimating me." She whispered in his ear this time. He stood emotionless non-responsive. She wasn't doing anything. She was just messing with them and he knew it, she knew it, and he wanted to stop it.

" Haruno you know what we want so why are you not attacking us? " Itachi asked. She smirked.

" I'm not ready for you all yet." She said and kissed his cheek. He looked surprised. Well his eyes widened a centimeter, but that was all he allowed. She smirked and then disappeared.

" Don't even talk." Itachi said and walked back to the cave annoyed.

That girl was annoying, she was teasing simply to irritate them.

It was slightly working, he wasn't angry, but he was annoyed.

" Why didn't we just grab her and go Itachi-san! yeah?!" Deidara asked clearly angry at him.

" She said she wasn't ready. I want to know what she is capable of." Itachi said.

" Leader said she was a medic that's all you need to know Itachi-san, Yeah!" Deidara said.

" I Know she is a medic, but she has also improved since you last fought her Deidara. She was just messing around back there. She is wearing weights. I can tell by the way she moves." Itachi said. Deidara's visible eye widened.

" You mean she was that fast and she was wearing weights? How much weight? "Deidara asked surprised.

" As much as I did when I was younger. It took me a week to get back to my normal speed with out the weights and it seems like she hasn't worn them for very long, not more then a few weeks." Itachi said narrowing his eyes.

' _She may be faster then me.._' Itachi thought as he rested his chin on his hand.

" So what do we do? Yeah. Just wait for her to be ready to get kidnapped?" Deidara asked sarcastically.

" No, we wait for her to come with us out of her own free will. " Sasori said. Itachi let a small smirk play as he looked at Sasori, who took the words from his mouth.

**- The hotel Sakura and Neji are staying at -**

Neji drunkenly fell to the couch annoyed with himself. He found out that Sasori and Deidara were also in town, along with Kisame and Itachi, but not much more, and he was already getting a headache. Still no Sakura.

Neji closed his eyes for what seemed like seconds and when he opened then he was in his room with a cold rag on his head and no hangover nor headache.

Neji sat up confused, he looked around then scowed at the pink haired medic on the floor beside his bed asleep.

" Stupid Girl." He said as a faint blush came to his cheeks from her caring for him and his failure.

" Neji-san..." She said and opened her dark green eyes that was full of drowsiness.

" Sakura-san you should go to your own room and sleep. I feel fine Forgive me for I haven't found out much more then that the Akatsuki including-" He was cut off by Sakura.

" Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori are here in Mist? Yeah looking for me. I know. I met them at a bar last night, actually on my way home. I just watched them. They know I'm here and they'll stay away for a bit. Just try to keep looking for anything that's new when you go out you don't have to go to a bar any more unless you want to, but be careful. These Mist shinobi are suspicious." Sakura said.

Neji looked at her surprise written in his silver eyes.

" You met with them?..." He asked.

" I couldn't run so I figured I'd chat with them. What better way to gain information then with the people we need to gain it on." Sakura said and yawned as she stood and walked out of his room to hers, where she crashed. Neji scowl.

" In the words of Shikamaru Nara ' That woman is so troublesome.' " Neji said and sighed. He laid back down to sleep again.

**- Meanwhile In Konoha -**

Tsunade looked up as Shizune rushed in with a message from Neji on the mission with Sakura.

Tsunade unrolled the parchment and sigh in relief. No one was hurt but The Akatsuki were going to be in Mist. I guess she expected that, but not so soon. It had barely been two days.

Tsunade just hoped The Akatsuki weren't after Sakura. Which she knew they were. Itachi needs his eyes healed and the Akatsuki need a medic-nin just like every one else.

**- In town, still in Konoha -**

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto said while his mouth was full of Ramen.

" What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he glanced at the blond beside him from his famous Icha Icha Paradise.

" You think Sakura-chan is alright? I mean we don't even know where she went, let alone what her mission was truly about." Naruto said and sigh into his Ramen.

" I'm Sure she's fine Dobe." Sasuke said eating his own Ramen sitting beside Kakashi, who was seated next to Naruto.

"She's a Jounnin isn't she? She will be fine..." Kakashi said Sasuke's eyes widened at that.

" Shes a Jounnin?" Sasuke asked surprised.

" No, not anymore. Shes an ANBU Captain now." Naruto said calmly as he ate more of his Ramen. He heard Sasuke choke on his own Ramen and Kakashi jerk his head to look surprised at Naruto.

" ANBU captain already! I was gone a few months and she's an ANBU captain! Man. I wonder what will happen if I leave again? Will she be The Hokage when I return?" Kakashi half joked.

" Hey that's my job!" Naruto said pouting.

Sasuke on the other hand was still trying to comprehend things. ANBU...Sakura...ANBU Sakura. ANBU Captain? Sakura Haruno the pink haired fan girl who confessed her love to him six years ago? The same annoying pink haired girl who he just might like?

' _What dimension is this? What next Sakura becoming apart of the Akatsuki? And my brother falling in love with her. Phtt. Like that would ever happen. _' Sasuke thought as he put it out of his mind, but he couldn't get the fact Sakura was ANBU Captain out of his head.

' _Wouldn't that mean she's a higher rank then I am? She can't be better then me._ ' He thought in denial.

**- End Chapter 3 -**

**Blah.... That was that chapter. Review or I'll send Sasori after you. **

**Sasori: I didn't agree to that.**

**Kyo: Yeah well you have no option. It was a command.**

**Sasori:....**

**Dei-chan: Don't be mean to Sasori-danna! Yeah!**

**Kyo: ….Until next chapter.**

**Ja**

**Kyo **


	4. Worried

**Yo! Yes, it is I! The great Kyo! Bow down to me mortals! Bwhahahaha!**

**Kyo: Sorry 'bout that. As I was saying... Welcome to my story. I am redoing it do bare with me and freaking enjoy it will you! **

**Dei-chan: Stop being mean to the readers Kyo they will hate you! Yeah.**

**Kyo: Perhaps, but then they will respect and fear their Master bwhahaha!**

**Dei-chan: He lost his mind. Forgive him! Yeah!**

**Kyo: ( Laughing evilly in background)**

**Dei: Anyway! Read more... please? Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... must own Itachi gah... lol**

**- Chapter 4: Worried -**

" Itachi, man I have the worst headache." Kisame said as he wobbled **( lol )** over to the cave entrance.

" Hn" Itachi said irritated. He had been thinking of that blasted annoyance Sakura Haruno.

She was the only one to make him so annoyed, well his teammates came close, but she was just teasing and she made him want to hurt her.

" Itachi are you listening?" Kisame asked looking at his raven haired teammate. No response.

" Itachi?" Kisame asked and gazed at Itachi's face, a face that was scowling and with eyes narrowed.

Kisame frowned at him curious to what the Uchiha was so ticked off about.

Finally Itachi stood angrily, well blank, but he was ticked on the inside.

"Itachi what are yo-" before Kisame finished his sentence Itachi had left the cave. **( Itachi has left the building)**

**- With Sakura and Neji -**

" Sakura are you...okay?" Neji asked knocking on the Medics bedroom door.

She had not come out since that morning but it was almost nine at night and he was worried. Not that he would show it, or admit it.

No answer came from the room. He walked in to see Sakura not even there. He panicked thinking she was kidnapped with out him knowing by the Akatsuki.

" Neji what are you doing?" Sakura asked from behind, he jumped, startled.

" Sakura?!" He asked turning around facing the pink haired girl who had a pink eye brow raised at his little jump.

" Eh...yeah?" She asked the coffee haired male.

" Wh...where have you been? When did you leave? Why didn't you tell me you left?!" He asked getting angry at her for making him, a Hyuuga, worry over her, a simple Medic and ANBU Captain.

" Eh? I left you a note in the living room and I left two hours ago. I was called into the hospital. Man Neji, your acting like a husband worrying about his wife or something." Sakura said rolling her green eyes, teasing, but for Neji she hit right on the mark.

The Hyuuga blushed a light pink, but hid it, well tried to hide it with his hand as he scowled and walked away cursing under his breath at her.

' _What's his problem?_' Sakura thought curiously.

**- In Konoha -**

Sasuke was pacing. Pacing in his room at the Uchiha compound.

Why? Well... he was confused. He had asked all The rookie 12 and even the Hokage her self and they all confirmed Sakura being ANBU captain.

Sasuke was trying to understand how that could happen. He had to take the chunnin exams and Sakura was already ANBU... Captain even? Was the world ending?

He couldn't make since of anything anymore.

Why? How did she become so strong? How had she, the weak one, the annoying fan girl, become the most powerful and best ninja in the village?

How had that happened? Tsunade's apprentice? She can break all the bones of your hand by a tap of the pinky? How did she do it? Could she even beat Itachi?

That question froze him.

Could Sakura beat his older brother?

Sasuke had to ask the Hokage what Sakura's mission was. He had to find out. This was driving him mad! He had to know if she was sent on a mission involving Akatsuki. He was scared for the first time in years.

He was scared, if Sakura was indeed sent on a mission to kill members of Akatsuki, He was terrified she would get hurt, because he wasn't sure if that question was fact or fiction. He had no clue if Sakura could beat Itachi, and he really didn't want to know if she could or couldn't.

The village saw one expression on the Uchiha's face they had never before seen.

Fear.

**- With Sakura And Neji -**

Sakura sneezed for the fifth time that day. Some one was talking or thinking about her a lot, no doubt the Akatsuki. It had been well over a week since she had encountered the Akatsuki last.

Almost two weeks since Sakura and Neji have been in Mist, and almost two weeks of nothing new happening. No news on Akatsuki, nothing.

The Akatsuki hadn't messed with her and she had not seen them, but that didn't mean they weren't there watching her. Oh she knew, and it wasn't all the Akatsuki watching her, but a certain Uchiha who couldn't seem to seen enough of her.

She felt his faint barley noticeable chakra. Only because she was an expert at concealing her own chakra.

She felt it all day and most of the night he left her alone when it was almost midnight then left until she left for work then he would follow her and then follow her when she went to pick up Neji at the bar. He decided to keep going to the bars just in case.

Sakura could almost laugh at how Ironic the situation was. She tried for years for a certain Uchiha to notice her, now she couldn't get a certain Uchiha to stop noticing her.

Oh she knew Itachi Uchiha didn't like her. Quite the opposite. She disliked him and she felt the murderous intent rolling off from his position to her every time he was stalking her. She knew she made him made. She thought back to the third time she had met him. Every thing changed then....

She shook her head. No she promised herself she wouldn't think about it. She did not like the Uchiha dang it. Itachi Uchiha was an enemy nothing more, nothing less. She would think nothing more of it.

She wasn't worried however about him harming her, she knew Itachi couldn't see very well and she knew he couldn't use the Mangakyo on her.**( hum wonder if I spelled that right?)**

She wasn't stupid she wasn't going to take Itachi lightly he could kill her and he wanted to, but she wasn't one to be taken lightly either. She could put up a match against Itachi and she somewhat wanted to know who the winner would be between her and Itachi.

But she wasn't stupid enough to go fight him on purpose.

Sakura was heading home from the hospital right now. She was tired. Today had been like every day, full of emergency's and hecticness...**( not even a word)**

She paused as Deidara jumped down from a building she was approaching. She knew he was there before hand, but she was surprised he confronted her.

She narrowed her eyes. She couldn't take him. Well she could try, but she had to flee after a bit. She was pretty much drained of her chakra.

Deidara stood there. Not moving just staring at her with his one blue eye. The other obscured by his long blond hair.

She was curious so she walked ahead right up to him he looked un-fazed surprisingly.

" Dei-Kun what are you doing here? Do you need something from me? " Sakura asked as Innocently as possible. Deidara looked a bit ashamed then blushed as he looked back up at her which surprised her. What was wrong with him?

" What are you-" But before she could finish he grabbed her hand and flung her to the building. She slammed into it causing a hole to be made in a Sakura shape. She groaned and fell to her knees to the ground spiting up blood.

' _Did he just throw me like some rag doll!?_' Sakura asked her self shocked.

' _**Looks that way now doesn't it?**_' Inner said to her. She ignored the voice as always and glared at the guilty looking blond Akatsuki member.

" What are you so ashamed about?! Your supposed to capture me aren't you?!" Sakura yelled spiting blood onto the ground and standing looking a bit exhausted but determined and angry.

" No. Itachi-san told us not to touch you, yeah" Deidara said looking at her, looking more then uneasy.

Sakura eyed him.

" Why did Itachi tell you not to touch me are you not supposed to capture me? He's bloody stalking me with a killing intent and he doesn't want you all to touch me?!" Sakura was angry now.

" WHY THE HECK DID YOU THROW ME TO A WALL THEN YOU BLOODY MORON!!!!!!" Sakura yelled pointing to the wall that had a few bricks missing from the impact.

" It was either throw you to the wall or pull you to me. I chose the latter, yeah" Deidara said eye twitching.

" Well why did you have to?" Sakura asked sort of curious, forgetting she was thrown to a wall by the man, and probably had a broken rib or two.

" This..." He pointed to his shoulder where there was a poisoned kunai in his right shoulder. She figured it was poisoned anyway. Deidara didn't look to good.

" You saved me? Why? " Sakura asked eying the man but looking at the kunai a bit uneasy. Not for the reason you'd guess she would be, but because she was worried about him. Crazy yes, but she was a medic after all. And they had history that she rather forget. One involving Sake and a rather long mission.

" Itachi-san said we must keep you alive and-" Deidara stopped and looked more then a bit feverish. He looked rather clammy and about to pass out, seconds before he really did pass out. He fell and using what chakra she had left, she caught him and lifted him to her back.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she cared the Akatsuki member to the hotel anyway. She just hoped Neji wasn't back, though she some how knew he would be. Through the window it was then.

**- With Itachi earlier -**

Itachi watched as the medic, he disliked right now, walked down the street. He looked up as he noticed a ninjas presence a few buildings away then he noticed he was going to hit Sakura with a kunai, suddenly he felt Deidara's chakra flare and appear in front of Sakura.

He looked at the blond who stood in front of Sakura looking a bit ashamed and then embarrassed?

' _What is the moron doing?_!' Itachi thought then Deidara grabbed Sakura's surprised hand as she approached him and he flung her to the wall as the kunai missed her and hit his shoulder.

Itachi's eyes went a bit wide. Did Deidara just... save her?

He watched the Medic collapse then spit up blood and he winced ready to kill Deidara if she was harmed. He needed the medic to heal his eyes and Leader would not be happy if she died.

But then she stood and started yelling at the blond and finally it grew quiet as Deidara spoke then finally passed out. What surprised him the most was she caught him and took him with her.

' _What the-_' Itachi thought surprised that she would do something like that for her enemy.

' What is the kunoichi thinking? Is she planing on keeping him as hostage? Forcing answers from him?...' Itachi thought curious why she didn't just call him to take Deidara.

Itachi followed first the Ninja who tried to kill or at least hurt the Medic. He corner the male and slammed him to the ground.

" What are your orders?" He asked low in the males ear.

" Kill Haruno Sakura." The ninja said quickly. Not wanting to mess with Akatsuki.

" Tell your leader that Haruno is ours. To harm her is to cross Akatsuki." The male wet himself, but nodded none the less. Itachi shook his head. What pathetic Ninja there were now a days.

Itachi then followed the medic's almost non-existant chakra signature. Shocked when he found her at the Inn she and the other male stayed had taken Deidara to her room none the less, where Itachi noticed she laid Deidara in bed then. What was she doing? Was she.. treating him?

That Medic was making Itachi think and he was even more angry at her now that he didn't understand her.

**- In Konoha -**

The chunnin Exams where now over. Sasuke had passed and Naruto had forced a party onto the Uchiha, who refused.

Sasuke was glad he passed but still freaked out. He was worried even more now.

A few days ago he had gone to the Hokage and asked about Sakura and her mission.

Tsunade just told him it was a S-ranked mission to Mist, Neji Hyuuga was with her. The mission was only to gather information.

But Sasuke was still unsure an S-Rank mission and they were just gaining info? Not a chance. It had to be dangerous or an assassination or something, to send an ANBU captain and one of the best ANBU with her.

It had to be on the Akatsuki. There was no other way it would be a S-ranked mission and have Sakura and Neji on it. Sasuke was not happy, actually he was almost in a panic.

He would admit he was very proud of Sakura. He was very very proud of her improvement. He couldn't explain it he felt strange. Wasn't it his goal to after he killed Itachi to revive his clan? He always planed on it being with Sakura.

Wasn't she the obvious choice?

His only female teammate would mean he's close to her, he knows her, and he would kind of like her.

Sasuke figured that he would come back after he accomplished his goal to come home to Sakura and ask her to marry him.

Its not like he didn't like her. He did but now he was noticing her. He still had to kill Itachi, but he couldn't help it. She was all he thought about while he was gone. She was all he thought of now and she was away ...probably fighting his brother now.

Sasuke sighed as he watched the clouds pass. He had just finished letting his anger out on the poor training grounds where he was currently laying on his back in the grass he managed to keep in tack.

' _Maybe I shouldn't have forced all my emotions down away locked up? Maybe I shouldn't have done the same for my hormones? I can't stop thinking about her and its driving me nuts.. I think of her face, her green eyes, pink hair, pale skin,her new curves,...and I feel jealous that shes alone with the Hyuuga and jealous over Naruto who got to be with her all these years. Jealous over her hugging Kakashi like she did, but more jealous that Itachi could be touching her!_ ' Sasuke thought and bolted up angrily.

That was it he couldn't take it he had to command the Hokage to tell him Sakura's mission or he would go after her himself. He 't care if he was killed, he couldn't even think of his brother touching what was his.

But the question was...was Sakura still his?

**- End chapter 4 - **

**Yo thats the end of this chap obviously. Hope you liked it, if not oh well. It's not like I'm just now writing this anyway. I'm just reediting it to be better. I'm not changing much. Not a lot anyway. I did change a little there with the Ninja who tossed the kunai at Sakura, and hit Dei. I mean I never said anything about that Ninja in later chapters, so I figured I'd at least make the story make sense so yeah. **

**If your new and reading this then hey! Thankx for reading! If your reading this and you've read it before then thankx for reading it again. ^^ Anyway later it's three am and I'm not In the mood to be creative anymore. **

**Dei-chan: Kyo....**

**Kyo: What...it wasn't rude it was truthful!**

**Itachi:..If it was me. I will kill them all! Bwhahahahaha!!!!**

**Kyo: I think he's on something.**

**Sasuke: Most likely. Itachi usually only tries to take over the world on Wednesdays and since it's Monday. He must be on something. **

**Kyo: Huh...anyway later. We'll deal with Itachi's craziness. **

**Sasuke: What? I'm not helping.**

**Kyo: You will do as you are told slave!**

**Sasuke: ( Eyes go wide.)**

**Dei-chan: ( sweat drop) Kyo must be on the same thing Itachi is. Yeah....( sigh) I'll make sure they're at least sane next chapter. Bai!**

**Ja**

**Kyo**


	5. My Medic

**Yo It's Kyo. Next chap is up. Enjoy it. **

**Dei-chan: Remember to be nice. Yeah**

**Kyo: ^^ Read or die!**

**Dei-chan: OMG! Yeah! KYO!**

**Kyo: Hum? I said it with a smile.**

**Dei-chan: That's not being nice! You have to mean it! Yeah!**

**Kyo: Cha like that would happen.**

**Dei-chan: I'm sorry about him he's tired. Yeah**

**Kyo: You make me sound like a freaking five year old.**

**Disclaimer: No.... own...... Naruto. ( Slowly said so you understand better lol)**

**- Chapter 5: My Medic -**

Deidara our only blond haired Akatsuki member **( he is the only one right?..)** Awoke to be blind.

Wouldn't you freak if you woke up blind? Well Deidara did just that, freak.

He jumped up, tripped, fell on his face, jumped back up then began waving his arms around while running around in what he thought were circles, only to end up tangled in his robes and blankets.

' _Blankets yeah?_..' He thought as he felt the warm soft sheets around his lower body.

" You have a blind fold on baka Dei-kun." Deidara knew that voice. It belong to the pink haired Medic, and the one that killed his partner, that was actually alive now.

" Sakura-chan?!" He asked and touched his face, he blushed in embarrassment. There was a blind fold. He slid it off and looked at his surroundings.

He was in a hotel room, her room, it smelled like her in a way, and as he looked around more he noticed he was naked from the waist up. His shoulder was wrapped in a white bandages and he felt numb there.

" It will be numb. I numbed it to stop the poison from the kunai so it won't spread. Why did you save me? All though you broke my rib from that throw, but you did save me." Sakura said / Asked.

" I ...thank you for saving me Sakura-chan now were even, Yeah." Deidara said not really answering her question at all, she narrowed her eyes.

" You know I will get and can get in serous trouble for helping you live let alone bringing you here voluntarily. Just be glad I sealed this room and Neji doesn't suspect anything." Sakura said and huffed crossing petite arms across a not so petite chest.

" Well I never asked you to bring me here Sakura-chan, Yeah" Deidara said back frowning at her.

" I want to know why you saved me Dei-kun" Sakura said bitter sweetly.

" Leader wants you as the Akatsuki's medic-nin and if your dead you wouldn't be any help now would you?Yeah." Deidara said his blue eye locking with her emerald.

" Ah so that's it, well okay just making sure there were no other reasons concerning a certain Weasel." Sakura said and smirked toward the window. She knew Itachi was trying to listen and was watching for sure.

" Ah, you and Itachi-san don't like each other. Have you even met before this? You seem to hate each other a lot" Deidara said wincing as he sat an her bed. He was getting cold from lack of shirt.

Sakura as if reading his mind, threw him his Akatsuki cloak which he put on to warm up.

" Your shirt I'm washing now. It was covered in blood. I stitched your cloak back together, shirt too. I was bored while you slept. You've been out a good four hours now." Sakura said looking at him.

Deidara's eyes widened at her words.

" FOUR HOURS!!!!!!!!" Deidara yelled. She slammed a hand over his mouth and glared he looked apologetic with his eye. She groaned as a knock was heard on her door Neji of course.

" Sakura are you okay? Is someone in there with you?!" Neji's voice sounded concerned and a bit annoyed. Must have been reading again.

" Yeah, sorry It was my Radio...It was turned up loud. Sorry Neji-san!" Sakura said then heard the coffee haired Ninjas reply.

" Oh, well okay then I'm going to bed Sakura-san tell me if you need something." Neji said sounding still unsure at her lie but leaving none the less, not like he could detect a chakra signature and he couldn't see Deidara with the Jutsu she placed on her room even with his byakugan.

Sakura heard Neji's door close and felt his chakra in his room before she let go of Deidara's mouth.

"Loud mouth blond...Baka worst then Ino.."**( sorry Ino!)** Sakura said and sigh looking at the 20 or older, Shinobi in front of her. His long blond hair was slightly messy and his pale face a bit pink from lack of air or embarrassment she couldn't tell or maybe didn't care?

" Yes Itachi and I have met before fought before a few years ago but I hated Itachi for ruining Sasuke's life and killing his family, but I could careless about Sasuke right now. He left me for 6 years with out a goodbye or reason to go on. Now I dislike Itachi because he annoys me just by that stupid Hn of his so much alike its so messed up annoying really." Sakura said and glared at the poor window and through to Itachi who was somewhere outside it watching.

" Ah so you hate Itachi-san cause he reminds you of your Old teammate,Yeah... his younger brother?" Deidara asked she shrugged looking back to the Akatsuki member on her bed. She didn't hate him per say she was just mad at him for the things she had to go through all because of what Itachi started all those years ago, though she wouldn't be who she was today if he hadn't so.

She was just angry. He was annoying her. They fought some times and others. She blushed and shook the thought from her head. Nope wasn't going to think about it.

She was familiar with the Akatsuki. She had even met with them on peaceful terms. But she was loyal to Kohona above all else. She couldn't join Akatsuki even though she liked them just fine. Though they annoyed her some times.

" You can leave Dei-kun but I suggest you don't do anything too hard for a few days. Your shoulder and that side will be numbed for a while, a few days at most so its wise to take it easy. I'm sure Itachi-san, can carry you home? He seems the night in shining Armour type." Sakura said rolling her eyes as she sarcastically made fun of Itachi.

A kunai embedded it self next to the medic's neck in the wall from the window. She smirked.

" Itachi-san didn't like that comment Sakura-chan" Deidara said laughing a little yet scared for the medic.

" I wonder Sakura-chan, Yeah. Why does Itachi-san hate you so much? I've never seen him so frustrated and annoyed its like he lost to his brother or something, not like it would happen, Yeah." Deidara said looking at the opened window where the kunai came through.

" I don't really know maybe because he's threatened by my skill? " Sakura teased, another kunai hit the wall. She smirked.

" I'll take that as yes." She mumbled. Deidara raised an blond eyebrow.

**- Two days later -**

"Sakura-chan. Yeah. Why do you stay in your village? Your the strongest one there, no one can beat you. There's no challenge anymore, yeah." Deidara said looking at the women seated next to him, on the roof of the hotel.

Deidara and Sakura had been talking for a few days he had left with Itachi that night, but he always came back when he knew Neji was sleeping or out and would talk to the medic.

She was interesting and so frustrating to him. She seemed a lot more friendlier and nice when he talked to her getting to know her better. He hadn't spent that much time with the girl when she had visited the Akatsuki base. He had either been too busy or on a mission, he rather enjoyed her company.

Itachi on the other hand did not like their little get together's. He couldn't always hear what they talked about, but he could see them laugh together and enjoy themselves. He was mad he wanted to make her suffer not laugh.** ( Sadist much?)**

" Sakura-chan would you leave your village? Yeah" Deidara asked the question he wanted to know for sometime now.

" Maybe but I guess I would miss them more then I would admit. My friends are every thing to me. When I needed them they helped me specially Naruto. I wouldn't want to hurt him he's to special to me." Sakura said Deidara winced as he looked at her she was looking at the orange and pink Mist covered sky.

Deidara felt a bit of guilt they were hunting down her most prized person...well that is just great.

" Deidara do you like being in Akatsuki?" Sakura asked the question Deidara had never really heard before.

Sure you would think every body would want to know but no ones ever really walked up to an Akatsuki member and asked that.

They fear Akatsuki. They get the wrong idea about them even if they wanted to take over the world it was more Pein and 'Tobi' who did, but most of the Akatsuki members either joined because they had no where to go or because they had no choice.

" Akatsuki are not as bad as you may think we are given missions, yeah. Just like villages we are shinobi who complete their given assignments . Pein, leader-sama and 'Tobi' Who is an Uchiha hidden in disguise,Yeah. Both want to do different things with the Akatsuki." Deidara said then continued.

" 'Tobi' wants the tailed beasts to try to help his Sharingan restoration or what not, Yeah. And Pein leader-sama wants to use them for a weapon. A weapon to take control of all the Ninja. But us..the members really just do what were told. We joined either because we had no where to go for power like some or had no choice." Deidara said looking over at her she looked at him curiously.

" Akatsuki are my family, Yeah. They all get on my nerves and I hate them a lot of the time, but they are the only family I have left. My clan was killed off, but Itachi-san killed his clan . I had no choice but to join Akatsuki It was join or die . I don't know maybe Itachi had a good reason to kill his clan maybe he just snapped. Yeah."

" Itachi-san is emotionless. Leader-sama said he was the pride of the Uchiha clan. So they all expected things from him. So maybe he was under a lot of stress and he finally snapped? You can never tell with him though, Yeah." Deidara finished, she smiled.

" So I see it is like a village in its own right. You have leader like a Hokage and Missions just like we do. Also ranks, and you all have ability's your village or origination can use to its benefits. So its no different then a village." Sakura said. Deidara's eyes widened.

She was right he was trying to put it like that but she was right it was the same. The Akatsuki was just like a village. Just fewer people.

**- From a near by building.-**

' _Hum interesting question and I would not have guessed the blossom would answer in such a way. She had brains and brawn what a useful little girl._' Itachi thought.

' _I had a reason...snapped? You could say that_.'

Itachi's long black hair blew in a sudden breeze.

' _Kids back_.' Itachi thought wondering if Sakura could feel Neji's chakra approaching them.

**- Konoha -**

" Lady Tsunade...have you gotten a mission report from Sakura and Neji yet this week?" Shizune asked as she took the Sake from the blond woman.

" No...Neji sent the last one. I should have told them to contact me every week its almost been two weeks now. I'm worried with no word. With Akatsuki being there, plus their after Sakura. That is a problem. I want to make sure they're both are okay. I sent them because I figured they could handle one or two Akatsuki but not four. Do you think I should send another team? " Tsunade asked mostly herself, but Shizune answered.

"Lady Tsunade I think if Sakura and Neji do not return in the given time, one month, with out a word you should sent a team out, but one that doesn't involve Naruto. You know how he is. Plus they are the Akatsuki. They want Naruto and sending him is like sending him gift wrapped." Shizune said Tsunade nodded in agreement wanting that Sake in Shizune's hands.

" Yes, okay...I will have a team in the clearing just in case." Tsunade said.

" Lady Tsunade...Do you think we should tell Team 7 if anything happens to Sakura? I mean if we need to send a squad?" Shizune as Tonton in her arms sleeping comfortably.

" If we would tell Kakashi, I think it would be okay. He could keep that secret, but it the others were to find out... it would be bad. Naruto would want to go after her and Sasuke..well, Itachi is involved." Tsunade said waving a hand in the air.

Shizune nodded.

Tsunade sigh and held out her hand. Shizune gave her the Sake.

Tsunade looked surprised, she handed it over to her so easily.

" I think you may need it lady Tsunade just this once." Shizune said and sighed.

**- Out side the Hokage office -**

Sasuke's hand froze as he was about to knock on the Hokage's door, Naruto be side him. Both looked at each other surprised.

' _Sakura was sent on a mission involving Akatsuki with just Neji!?_' They both thought shocked as they both looked at the door once more, before running away to tell Kakashi and team Gai.

They found Lee and Tenten with Gai, training of course, in the old training grounds.

" Ah Naruto! Unyouthful-Sasuke-san..." Lee said as they approached. Sasuke's eyes twitched at that name he was given when he met with all the older rookie twelve for Ramen.

" What brings my eternal rival Kakashi Hatake's students here?! A challenge from Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed fire burning in his eyes as he raise a fist in the air.

" No." Sasuke said surprising Naruto and Team Gai, Minus Neji who wasn't there of course, that Sasuke didn't say Hn.

" Then what do you two need?...It's unusual for you two to come to us. Neji's on a mission and so is Sakura, so there is not really a point. They usually trained together." Tenten said her brown bunned hair a bit wet from the hot sun.

" Sakura and Neji trained together?" Sasuke asked surprised.

" Hai! He is so Youthful! my ETERNAL RIVAL!!!!!! Who stole the beautiful cherry blossoms time!" Lee said a bit angrily.

Naruto hit him over the head as did Tenten at the same time shutting the green clad ninja up.

" Sakura-chan and Neji are on a mission together did you know what there mission was for?" Naruto asked Tenten who seemed like the most normal on the team at the moment.

" No...It wasn't allowed he couldn't tell us his mission like always...it's for a month to Mist though for Information with Sakura-chan that's all we know." Tenten said looking at Naruto with brown eyes.

" Why?..." Tenten asked curiously.

" We accidentally over heard Tsunade-baa-chan and she was talking about Sakura-chan and Neji's mission in Mist." Naruto and Lee's eyes widened..**( How does that look for Lee his eyes already look wide )**

" And?..." Tenten asked pushing for more from the Dobe.

" Sakura and Neji are on a mission to gather information in Mist on Akatsuki for the month, but Akatsuki are in Mist, and there are four of them. They haven't gotten word from Neji and Sakura for a week now and Tsunade is waiting till there time is up and if they don't return...they will send a squad out for them in case they were killed or captured." Sasuke's eyes went Sharingan as he said that last part.

The group looked shocked he had said that much in one sentence let alone in his life.

" So your saying that Neji and Sakura-chan maybe in trouble with the Akatsuki?!. Well they could defeat one at a time each but not all at once." Tenten was the first to come out of shock.

" Yo..." Kakashi said walking up.

" Kakashi-sensei did you he-" Naruto started, but Kakashi nodded and covered Naruto's mouth.

" Yes Naruto. I heard every thing, but you all can not just be thinking of going after them in Mist, and Sasuke your serving your punishment now. You can't leave the village unless ordered by the Hokage." Kakashi said.

" But Kakashi-sensei!...Sakura-chan is in trouble!!!" Naruto said shocked and angry.

" Naruto look... you heard what Tsunade said her self...if the they do not come back when scheduled then she will send out a squad. I'm worried about Sakura-chan too..." Kakashi said. Sasuke winced at the chan Kakashi added to her name.

" So we have to wait?!" Lee asked surprised.

" Be calm Lee...we must do as Tsunade-sama wishes." Gai said but had tears in his eyes for his student.

" My rival! What shall we do if they have been kidnapped? " Gai asked looking at Kakashi

" Naruto and Sasuke can not come unless Tsunade allows it which I doubt, but I will ask Tsunade if we can be on the squad, if it comes to that, your team too Gai." Kakashi said.

" No, don't even think about it you two..." Kakashi said graping Sasuke's shirt and Naruto's, as they tried to casually sneak away. He brought them back to him. They were just about the same height, Sasuke was almost or taller then Kakashi and Naruto was sure close. They were 17 year olds now after all.

" No. You two are to stay with me. I know you both, your not going to sneak out of the village to go after Sakura-chan. I forbid it and Sasuke you would be killed if you did so and Naruto you could be punished and treated as an Missing-nin and you wouldn't be able to be Hokage." Kakashi said knowing both boys weaknesses, but still hesitated over Sasuke.

Kakashi knew Sasuke wanted to kill his brother, and now that he knew where he was he wanted to go after him, yet wasn't allowed to go. It must be driving him mad.

**- Back in Mist -**

Sakura looked at the ground 20 feet down. Neji was coming, she glanced over at Deidara. He sensed it too.

" Well that's my cue, Yeah." Deidara said grinning as he stood, Sakura stood too and nodded.

" All right." Sakura smiled.

Deidara did something that surprised them both. He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

Sakura blushed and Deidara blushed as they looked at each other.

" Sorry...yeah." Deidara said and Sakura shook her head.

" It's fine." Sakura said. Her eyes closing, she reopened them moments later, all Jade, bright, and amused.

" By Dei-kun!" She said and waved. He waved and grinned as he left.

Sakura touched her warm cheek.

' _It burns where he kissed me. It feels different._' She thought.

' _My lips are tingling. Her skin was so soft, so warm._' He thought.

**- With Itachi - **

' _WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_' Itachi thought standing outraged.

' _That moron can't like her! She's the enemy right now! and ...and our to be Medic!._..' Itachi said trying to make up excuses for himself.

' I_ won't let him touch her like that! She...she's my Medic. Yes that's it...MY Medic...MY PERSONAL Medic_.' Itachi thought smirking at his thoughts. That kunoichi and him had history together. He wouldn't let the blond have her. Sakura was to be his.

**- In Konoha - **

' I_tachi you better not hurt her...don't even look at her...or talk, see her, or touch her. She will never be yours. I won't let you have what I want._' Sasuke thought glaring at a picture of himself at age 7 and his family, Mother, father, and Itachi at 13. Sasuke kept the picture to remind himself he had a reason to live. Or perhaps it was something to drive his rage for Itachi.

**- End Chapter 5 -**

**Hey. Well thats that chapter. Just to remind you all that I am in the middle of re-editing this thing. So some chapters aren't done yet. I haven't gotten there yet so chill. Hope you like the chap. Itachi is insane any one notice that? Raise your hand.**

**Dei-chan: Who's the insane one Kyo? Yeah?**

**Kyo: ( Raises hand) **

**Dei-chan: Don't be mean to Itachi even if he is insane. Yeah. **

**Kyo: Awww.**

**Itachi: I am perfectly sane. ( said while wearing a bunny outfit.)**

**Kyo and Dei-chan: o.O' …**

**Sasuke: Hey Why am I always the one to speak last in every chapter? ( Walks into the room. Looks at Itachi and freezes)**

**Itachi:....Little brother...**

**Sasuke: OMG BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( runs out of the room screaming)**

**Kyo: ...hum Sasuke is scared of bunnies. ( evil grin)**

**Dei-chan: Um...perhaps....we should end the chapter now...Yeah.**

**Kyo: Hum...very well.**

**Ja**

**Kyo**


	6. Shock

**Yo Next chap up. For those just now reading this story, I hope you like it, for those who have read and are rereading to see how well I did Re-editing...well I'm sorry the first time I did this story it was so bad. Forgive me ne?**

**Dei-chan: Finally! Yeah! Your being nice!**

**Kyo: ( opens mouth to say something.)**

**Dei-chan: ( slams hand over mouth.) No! Yeah! Don't say anything! **

**Kyo: ( goes pale)**

**Dei-chan: What's wrong Kyo? Yeah?**

**Sasori: You do realize you have a mouth on your hand right?**

**Dei-chan: Yeah so what? Yeah.**

**Sasori: That hand is covering Kyo's mouth. Your mouth on your palm is kissing Kyo.**

**Dei-chan: OMG! ( Yanks hand back) **

**Kyo: ( Pant, wheeze,) SASORI! THANK YOU!**

**Sasori: All in a days work. ( tips cowboy hat and walks off into the sunset)**

**Kyo and Dei-chan: Didn't just see that. Didn't just happen.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but sadly I don't.**

**- Chapter 6: Shock -**

Sasuke and Naruto were walking side by side in silence.

If you think that's weird, what do you think every one else in the village thought?

Sasuke knew he was getting dirty looks and glares from most of the village people, it had been like that ever since he came back. He learned to ignore them.

Naruto also knew he was getting strange looks, he was just in thought. He was totally confused.

' _Sakura-chan went on a mission knowing Akatsuki was involved, yet she went with out even telling me and Sasuke. Doesn't it involve us the most?_ ' Naruto thought.

Before both teens knew it they were standing on that faithful bridge where team 7 met every morning and sometimes in the afternoon considering Kakashi's late habits.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look.

" Teme...I don't know how long I can wait here. I want to be Hokage, but...Sakura-chan is all that really matters to me. She's like a sister and she's one of my best friends. It's like when you left. Not knowing when or if you were ever coming home to us..." Naruto said the hyper blond sounded depressed and for good reason.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the water as he leaned over the railing of the bridge.

' _Sakura your an ANBU captain and a great Medic from what I've heard. Don't get killed before I can see those new skills for myself. I want to be the one to see first hand how you've improved, from the thing's I've heard about you, your the most prized kunoichi in this village and the sweetest._..' Sasuke thought as he sighed again.

" Dobe...We can't go after her." Sasuke said saying something that made Naruto look at him like he was insane.

" Well why not Teme?!" Naruto yelled getting more of his Naruto spunk in him.

" You know why Naruto. If we went out foolishly.." He winced at that. " Then we'd not only would be missing-nin for leaving, we would be killed for disobeying the Hokage and your dreams will never come true not that I care..." Sasuke said looking at Naruto who glared at him.

" You may not care about Sakura-chan. You may think she's still that little girl you left on the bench! But I know Sakura-chan! She has suffered through a lot since you left and she's the best kunoichi and possibly best Ninja in this village!"

"...I Don't care about myself! Sakura-chan is the most important person to me! She stayed with me when you didn't when no one else did. I don't want Sakura-chan to get hurt!." Naruto yelled at the raven haired Sharingan wielder.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Kakashi proofed in.

" Yo..." He said as he patted Naruto and Sasuke on the shoulder then tension in the air was thick and there was lighting in the air from there eyes as they glared at one another.

" Glaring won't help you two.." Kakashi said Naruto and Sasuke glared at Kakashi who shrugged.

" Look...Sasuke..Naruto...Sakura is a great kunoichi if anyone can deal with this situation its her she's not little any more and Naruto she doesn't need to be protected"

"...Neji is also a great Shinobi. One of the best in ANBU just under Sakura. He will not let his Captain be harmed." Kakashi said and looked at the two.

" You trust Sakura-chan right?..." He asked both Naruto and Sasuke nodded, Sasuke hesitated however.

" Tsunade said that she will inform us if anything new happens on this...situation. She said she will be sure we are the first to know if they sent a report back or need a team." Kakashi said and patted Naruto's shoulder.

" Your not the only one who's worried Naruto, all the village is too." Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed and then brightened up.

" Right! I believe Sakura-chan will be okay! If she needs our help! We will save her! Believe it!" Naruto yelled and grinned happily. Sasuke smirked, and Kakashi smiled under his mask, as he pulled out a familiar orange book.

But the copy-nin frown as he looked at it..

Sakura would have called him an old pervert and took his book away if she were here. He shook his head..now wasn't the time to be thinking like that.

' _Sakura-chan please be okay._' Kakashi and Naruto thought.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets.

' _They seem worried..I am too...but..are they sure she'll be okay?.._.' Sasuke thought and huffed as he watched Naruto and Kakashi talk, he wasn't listening to what they were saying, but he was too caught up in the past to care.

**- Mist a few days later. -**

Sakura looked at Neji who was sitting across her at a local restaurant.

No it was not a date.

Neji had asked her to join him for dinner which sounded like a date, but wasn't.

He just wanted to keep an eye on her something was off about his captain and he knew it had something to do with Deidara and the Akatsuki.

Yes, Neji noticed, he wasn't the second in command of ANBU for nothing.

He saw Deidara and Sakura talking for the first time a few days ago and was shocked to say the least.

Why she was with the blond? He knew he was wounded some how. Why did she take care of the enemy was the main question he wanted answered and the main reason why he was currently sitting across her.

He wouldn't bring it up unless he needed to. He wasn't about to accuse her of treachery before he got the facts straight.

He also knew Itachi Uchiha was watching her like a hawk, every where she was he was watching waiting, for what Neji had no clue, but he was getting uneasy about how the Uchiha was watching her.

Deidara hadn't done anything to make him worry. To the looks of it and what he had heard he was just talking to her. They sounded like friends if not ones who know each other.

Unless they talked about betraying the village for real or she was giving them inside information, then he didn't have to worry. Maybe having a friend in the Akatsuki wasn't a bad thing. They could learn more information about them and he had heard her ask that question to Deidara about the Akatsuki

She was at least using her time with the blond to gain his trust or maybe they actually were friends? But she was using their chats to their advantage..well he hoped.

" So Sakura-san how is your time at the hospital...any new information? " Neji asked trying not to sound too suspicious.

Sakura smiled up at him as she set down her drink.

"Well...not really good information, just a few things. Simple really nothing you need to know its not really important to the mission." Sakura said it in a way that made Neji narrow his eyes in question to her.

She looked at him. Her smile turned into a smirk.

" Well if you must know...The nurses in the hospital were talking on the Akatsuki at how talented they were specially the one with silver hair...and they were talking on how Deidara and Itachi never seemed interesting in women when in the village. Pouting because they refused them..." Sakura said smirking at Neji's light blush, he scoffed.

" I shouldn't have asked..perverted women..." He said looking back to his food.

Sakura's smirk faded.

' _He knows...he's not saying anything because he can not accuse me of anything. I'm doing my mission after all_.' She thought.

" Deidara..." Neji said making her tense a bit and look at him in question.

" What about him?..." Sakura asked.

" He's here..." Neji said his silver eyes pointing to the blond man who walked in.

Sakura took her knife and looked behind her in the reflection her jade eyes widened.

Not only Deidara...Sasori also.

" Did you know they would come here?.." Neji asked giving away that he knew about her and Deidara's secret meetings. Sakura guessed right.

" No..." Sakura replied.

A tap on her shoulder brought her to the attention of Sasori who had his gray eyes on hers.

Deidara sat next to Neji who tensed. Sakura scooted over so Sasori could sit beside her.

" Are we interrupting a date perhaps?..." Sasori asked. She blushed unsuspectingly which made Neji blush also.

" No.." They both said in unison.

" Saso-chan..Dei-kun, what are you doing here? " Sakura asked forgetting for a moment that Neji was there by using there nicknames.

That made Neji's silver eyes go very wide.

' _What did she just call them?_!' Neji asked himself mentally.

" Saku-kun. Your on a mission from Konoha right?" Sasori said also using her nick name. She smirked at him.

" Yes...but you all knew that." She replied as she lifted her hand to touch the redheaded, Akatsuki members, cheek lightly. He tensed at the hot skin on his sensitive flesh.

" Yes...just confirming." Sasori said and looked a bit uneasy.

Neji was shocked was she flirting?!

" Sakura-chan...what do you want to know? Yeah." Deidara asked.

" That you do not already know." Sasori added.

That surprised Neji, but not Sakura.

" Neji..." She said. Neji's pale eyes looked to hers.

" Tell them...ask them." She said, he suddenly felt like he was an outsider.

He narrowed his eyes.

" Why are you two willing to give us information?" Neji asked both Akatsuki tensed.

" Were not, Yeah. Were giving it to Sakura-chan, not you." Deidara said.

" Why?" Neji asked.

Sakura smirked. Neji decided he really didn't like that smirk. Not that it wasn't sexy or that he would admit it as such, but it meant something perverted, sneaky, or something altogether, was on her mind. She was teasing him.

" We...are concerned." Sasori said looking slightly uneasy.

" Explain that." Neji said.

" Neji enough, if you want to complete the mission you need this information stop badgering them...and ask." Sakura said not losing that smirk.

" Why won't you Captain?" Neji asked back her smirk turned to a smile.

" Good question Neji-kun but I'm not an Akatsuki member...so..ask another." She said he scowl at her.

" Fine...Captain." He hissed out. He was not liking how they were teaming up on him nor how his captain was acting. He may be in trouble he needed to send Tsunade a report and fast.

" How many Tailed beats are you currently after." Neji asked looking at Sasori beside Sakura narrowing his eyes at her closeness to him.

" 3..." He replied straight forward as always.

" Head courters location..." Neji asked...more like commanded an answer.

" Which one?..." Sasori asked.

Sakura smirked.

" All of them..." Neji said..

" Ask you captain, she's sure to know." Itachi's soft yet strong bored voice interrupted Sasori before the guy could even answer.

" Ita-kun..." Sakura said smirking at him, he glared in return. She smiled up at him scooting over so Itachi could sit, she pulled Sasori over with her to give Itachi room.

Itachi sat beside Sasori. Sakura was almost beside Neji at the table now.

" What do you mean? " Neji asked and looked at Sakura just about beside him.

Sakura lowered her eyes just a bit.

" You know?!" Neji asked a bit loudly.

" No...I don't know them all. I know one...in stone. I was on a mission to find Sasuke a few years back and was held under the Akatsuki for a day."

" More like under Deidara... and Kisame." Sakura turned scarlet and glared at Itachi who simply looked at her with crimson eyes.

" I hate you.." She said under her breath, he smirked at that.

" And I you kunoichi.." He replied back.

" Wh...what does he mean Sakura?..." Neji asked pausing in the beginning of his sentence.

" Nothing..." Sakura replied sounding annoyed as she glared at Itachi.

" Can I speak to you alone...Itachi? " Sakura asked her eye twitching, annoyed.

Neji looked like he paled.

" Chill Neji..continue to ask them they should answer you. They won't hurt you unless you hurt them...don't be stupid." Sakura said and Itachi moved out of the booth. Sasori lifted Sakura over his lap and to Itachi. She blushed as he did so.

' _He could have just gotten up._.' Itachi thought angrily, but of course not showing it.

Sakura followed Itachi as he walked out of the restaurant.

Neji looked at the Akatsuki around the table. Deidara threw an arm over his shoulders.

" So...Neji-san, yeah. What do you think of OUR, pink haired kunoichi? " Deidara asked. Neji looked a bit sick.

**- Outside in the ally.-**

Sakura glared a few feet away from Itachi who was glaring back. It stayed that way a few minutes until she spoke.

" Why did you tell him that? " Sakura asked still sending death glares to the bloody Uchiha, who smirked in amusement.**(figure of speech the bloody part)**

" I was telling him the truth. " Itachi replied.

" I never slept with either Deidara or Kisame." Sakura said her face flushing a pink color at even thinking of it.

" That's not what Kisame told me. " Itachi said. She flushed another shade of crimson.

" If your referring to your drunk partner, then he is a perverted Fish who can't keep his hands to himself while he was drunk. He fell on me and Deidara helped me put him to sleep, and that's all that happened. I have no clue what the baka fish told you but we did nothing together. "

She said sounding rather ticked.

" Deidara kissed you...I call that something kunoichi." Itachi said. Sakura tensed and paled then blushed again. She glared at Itachi.

" He was also drunk. He doesn't even remember it. How you know that makes me wonder how long you've been playing stalker Itachi." Sakura said then she was pinned to the ally wall with enough force to make her gasp, as the wind was knocked out of her. She took deep breaths.

"...I'm a patient man...at times, and this isn't one of those times S.A.K.U.R.A." He pronounced her name in mocking. She glared and took a deep breath before she tried to knee him, he moved away before she could though. She landed on her feet after he suddenly dropped her.

Itachi stared at her hard.

" You teme." Sakura said glaring.

He glared right back.

" That doesn't work. I've been glared at by Sasuke more times then I can count. That little glare of your two-man-clan doesn't work on me." Sakura said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

She was again pinned to the wall with out even blinking, she saw him, but of course, didn't stop him.

" You have a smart mouth...kunoichi." Itachi said sounding annoyed and angrily for the first time she's ever heard it.

" What are you going to do kill me? Who will heal your eyes then Itachi." Sakura asked mocking him. He grabbed her neck. She tensed as a gasp left her throat as he squeezed tighter.

" I want to, but your right your no use dead to me..." Itachi said.

" Teme get off..." She hissed out she would bruise thanks to him.

"I said watch the mouth..." He said and did something she wasn't expecting he kissed her.

Sakura tensed going stiff her green eyes wide. Memories flared, but she stuffed them down.

Itachi pulled back dropping her.

" If you do not watch yourself, you will have more then my little brother as a broken bond." Itachi said and left.

Sakura was in shock.

Itachi...kissed...her...

" WHAT THE HELL?!" **( Dang it I don't want to curse but it seemed appropriate here.)**

Sakura's voice rang through the ally and into the restaurant where it caught Neji, Deidara's, and Sasori's ears. They all stood.

But Sakura walked in seconds later and surprisingly she was fuming.

She grabbed Neji by the hand and stormed away.

" Sak-" Deidara tried to say but she looked back at him and he stopped.

" We'll talk later. I need to kill something. I prefer it not to be you or Sasori...Ja..." She said and walked off dragging a confused Neji in her wake.

**- In Konoha -**

Sasuke sneezed...

' _What the .._.' He thought and looked at Naruto beside him, who was scarfing down his fifth bowl of Ramen.

' _What a weird time to sneeze._..' He thought and shrugged it off as he started to eat his own first bowl of Ramen.

**- End chapter 6 -**

**Thats that chapter....Sasuke always has to have the last word lol. Anyway hope that was a good chap. It was a bit boring I admit. Though There was Sakura Itachi fluff! And Sasori Sakura too! Did anyone notice that slight fluffy Dei, Neji moment? Lol. I just noticed that. I was like Yaoi? I don't remember writing that. Anyway! Thankx for the reviews and review more! I will send Sasori's puppet after you!**

**Sasori: Which one?**

**Kyo: ALL OF THEM! Bwhahahahahaha**

**Sasuke: Is everyone insane?**

**Tobi: (Walks by in Itachi's bunny costume)**

**Sasuke: OMG BUNNY! ( runs screaming out of the room. )**

**Kyo: ( sweat drop ) **

**Dei-chan: Why is no one nice to the readers?**

**Sasori: If they do not review I will kill them all.**

**Kyo: Thats a boy! Sick 'um! ( points to un reviewing readers)**

**Itachi: Sakura is mine.**

**Dei-chan: Your dreaming Uchiha she's mine. Yeah.**

**Kyo:.... MINE! ( grabs a surprised Sakura and runs)**

**Akatsuki: O.o'**

**Itachi: Kyo!**

**Dei-chan: Hey! Yeah!**

**Sasori: ( sends puppets after Kyo.)**

**Sasuke: You are all idiots.**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**Ja**

**Kyo**


	7. Letter

**It is I! Kyo the great! Back to tell you the next chapter is here! Hahaha! **

**Dei-chan: Are you mad? Yeah,**

**Kyo: Why yes I am!**

**Sasori: With out further delay the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and never will sadly.**

**- Chapter 7: Letter-**

Sakura was currently pulling poor Neji by the hand back to the hotel in a bit of a run.

" Sakura slow down! Please stop or something!" He yelled as he about tripped. Poor guy, Sakura was pulling him with her insane strength attached.

She stopped so suddenly he did trip and fell to his knees in a huff.

" What?!" She asked / yelled anger rolling of her in waves. Her eyes softened at Neji on the ground and she helped him up feeling a bit guilty.

" Sorry Neji..." She said quietly.

He took a deep breath as he dusted his knees off she had let go of his hand he was going to bruise.

" Sakura what's got you so worked up? Something to do with the Uchiha I take it? " He asked her eyes turned cold again and she nodded curtly.

" I have never hated someone with such passion as I do him at the moment. Hes so frustrating!Worst then Sasuke at times." She said with a sort of growl in her tone.

Neji nodded, not really understanding.

" What did he do? Did he hurt you? " He asked a bit of worry in his voice that worry made her look at him again with soft eyes. He noticed the slight redness around her neck and flinched.

" No..." She said lied trailing off. Neji narrowed eyes at her she wasn't saying something.

" Did you ask all that we needed for the mission?..." She asked, he nodded.

" I know what I need, but Deidara said that they wouldn't be attacking Konoha anytime soon. Something of a deal with Konoha or something they would like to discuss with Tsunade-sama." Neji said then narrowed his lavender eyes at his pink haired captain.

" Now you avoided my question Sakura...or lied..." Neji said in a warning tone.

Sakura sigh as she turned jade eyes to him.

" Nothing that is your concern Neji it will not affect the mission." She said with a warning tone of her own.

Neji took a breath, closing his eyes a moment, then letting the breath out.

" I'm asking because your my friend and I care. It doesn't always have to be about the mission Sakura." Neji said opening his eyes.

" This is my mission Neji and it is all that matters to me." She said then went to walk away, but he graped her wrist. She stopped her shoulders were tense, but she didn't look back at him.

Neji sighed looking at her back. She looked so petite so small, but held so much power and raw strength in that tiny form.

" Sakura please..." Neji begged. She and turned to look at him with hurt jade eyes.

" Neji no offense, but it does not concern you at all. Please just stick to the miss-" She stopped as his lips crashed onto hers.

She was just as shocked as she was when Itachi had kissed her, but Neji's lips were cool to her as Itachi's blazed with heat.

His lips were soft against hers...and she was not being pressed against a building, but Neji did whine his arms around her waist. He groaned.

She jerked away from his touch. He was surprised, but she had caught a kunai between her fingers that was thrown at her from a near by building.

She sigh and swung the kunai around her finger then with a flick of wrist threw it back.

She glared at the direction she had thrown the kunai and felt a cold chill rush up her spine, but didn't give Itachi the satisfaction of her shivering because it.

She looked at Neji who was touching his lips as if he didn't believe he had just kissed her at all.

" I think Deidara might have spiked your drink." She murmured to Neji, he shook his head then looked at her.

" That was my first kiss." He said blushing, she blushed and looked away from his lavender eyes.

" Neji come we have to write a letter to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said and took his hand in hers walking back to the hotel.

Neji was dazed. He just reacted with out thinking. He wanted to chase the look out of her eyes. It reminded him of when Sasuke left the raw hurt and rage in her eyes.

' _What exactly did I do? She's my captain and I ...I kissed her.'_ Neji thought shocked as look of panic came to his face. He started at the back of his captain.

' _And god I want to again. This is...not right..its...dishonest. My uncle...Tsunade ...oh god Naruto and Kakashi will kill me. I think Itachi was aiming for me when he threw that kunai. I know it was him...it had to be I mean who else is stalking her?_ ' Neji thought.

He sigh as he licked his lips he hesitated...he tasted Sakura's cherry flavored lips but he tasted something else a different taste not as sweet but something close enough.

Then a sudden thought came to mind that widened his eyes.

He started at Sakura's back long and hard until she let out a breath.

" What?" She asked as if she knew he was watching her...which she might have known.

" Did...Itachi kiss you? " Sakura tensed, but didn't stop walking.

" Sakura..." He said after a long silence they were approaching the hotel and she had not let go of his hand maybe making sure he didn't run or something who knew?

" What?" She asked avoiding his question, he realized she liked doing that.

" Did he?...did he force it or did you allow it?" Neji asked she went rigid and stopped suddenly.

She didn't say anything, but her mind was trying to think through his question.

Did she enjoy his kiss it was sorta forced, but so was Neji's. It's not like it was the first Itachi had given her.

She blushed.

" Leave me alone." She said suddenly letting his hand go and walking into the hotel to their room.

Neji stood there a moment confused.

" What was that? " He asked no one.

He suddenly felt a familiar set of chakra signatures.

Two cloaked figures dropped beside him.

" Sakura-chan is ours, Yeah." Deidara said to Neji without looking at him.

" She belongs to Konoha." Neji said a bit of anger in his voice.

" I wasn't talking about that Neji...Yeah" Deidara said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

" What?" Neji asked looking beside him at Deidara who was looking to the hotel.

" She lives in Konoha her ninja skills are to be used for Konoha, but she is ours." Sasori said in his monotone voice.

Neji frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in confused silence.

" Itachi-san wants her to heal his eyes, Yeah. Leader-sama wants her for a Medic, but...most of us want her for her. Yeah." Deidara said as his gray blue eyes switched to Neji's Lavender ones.

" Itachi may want her for more then just her medic skills as you can see...possessive is his way and he gets what he wants. Not that we want Sakura to be his..." Sasori said quietly maybe because he was speaking of Itachi and he was close enough to hear.

" Sakura is loyal to Konoha. She won't go with you. She has no reason to." Neji said sure of what he said and sure of his captain.

" Do you know that for a fact? Yeah. Are you sure she is loyal?. Sure she has no reason? " Deidara asked.

Neji tensed. Sasori sighed.

" Look...kid, were not going to kidnap her, well Itachi might, but he's somewhat on his own and does what he pleases." Sasori said.

" She won't go with you willing." Neji said with narrowed Lavender eyes.

" Are you sure? Yeah. Sure she doesn't want to return to Konoha because a certain Uchiha back there?" Sasori asked.

How close were these two to Sakura exactly? They knew so much about her, so much that just happened. Did she tell them or did they spy like Itachi stalked?

Neji stared at Sasori and Deidara in confusion.

" She won't betray us." Neji said, but he wasn't so sure even as he said it, that it was true.

" We know Sakura-chan. Yeah." Is all was said as both Akatsuki members left. Neji looked at the hotel in front of him silently.

' _She won't will she?_...'

**- Back in Konoha a few days later -**

Kakashi felt a cold chill as he sat under a cherry blossom tree, at the training grounds, reading his little orange book.

He looked up to Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade..." Kakashi said as a greeting. She started at him with a hard look he wanted to gulp, but with her look he saw in her eyes a certain emotion.

He stood putting away his book.

" To my office... now Kakashi." She said in an even tone but he knew what lie beneath that tone.

- At The Hokage tower -

Tsunade sat back in her chair rubbing her eyes as Shizune handed Kakashi a scroll.

As Kakashi read it his eye widened. He finished and looked at Tsunade with one curious eye.

" That's what Sakura and Neji wrote together." Tsunade said then motioned to Shizune who handed Kakashi yet another scroll.

" This is the scroll Neji wrote alone to me." Tsunade said and stared at Kakashi who read Neji's letter.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_Sakura and I have written a letter that informed you of the mission, but this is more on my captain._

_I thought this you should know about Akatsuki and Sakura._

_She has met with Akatsuki on more then one occasion with out me. She has had long talks with Deidara in secret and healed him from a wound._

_She has been acting strange on this mission, but even more when she fist encountered Akatsuki a few days in Mist._

_I first thought it was just Deidara she was friendly with, but after we had dinner at a local restaurant. I was trying to monitor her behavior, Deidara and Sasori of Akatsuki walked in and she let them take seats with us like a friendly meal...she acted as if she was close friends or lovers with Sasori and Deidara._

_It confused me, but I noticed that Itachi, Uchiha has been watching her like a hawk more like stalking I say. It is mostly Deidara and Sasori that I have seen her with._

_At dinner Deidara and Sasori offered information to us on them. Anything I asked they answered as I said in the previous letter and it was for Sakura's benefit only, but she told me to ask them._

_I was told she spent a few days with Kisame and Deidara on a mission a while back...so she has history with them even more. Knowing that she is here and escaped must mean she went with them willingly,_

_She seems to have some sort of grudge against Itachi Uchiha and vice versa. They went to talk privately outside when I stayed and asked Deidara and Sasori questions on the Akatsuki .She commanded me to remain there when she returned she was fuming with anger and pulled me out of the restaurant._

_I only know that she was kissed by him nothing more and I found out ...by Deidara and Sasori as they approached me in front of the hotel._

_They said Itachi was possessive and he may make a move to kidnap her but that's not their plan._

_Sasori told me that their leader wants Sakura as their Medic and Itachi wants her as a healer for his eyes._

_Deidara said she would come to them willingly and they wouldn't force it at least that's what I got out of his words._

_I trust my captain Tsunade-sama, but I can't help but doubt her intentions._

_I shall keep a close eye on her until word from you Tsunade-sama._

_Neji Hyuuga_

Kakashi looked up to Tsunade with a hardness in his lone eye.

" I trust Sakura. I trust Neji, but I do not trust Akatsuki to keep their word and I certainly do not trust Itachi Uchiha." Tsunade said.

" What would you have of me Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked seriousness in his voice.

" Gather a team...Your team and Gai's...Lee, Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke and yourself. Your going to mist. Keep Naruto and Sasuke close to you at all time do not let Sasuke go after Itachi or Akatsuki come after Naruto." Tsunade said folding her hands under her chin then continuing.

" Do not interfere with their mission unless you see fit. You leave for Mist tonight." Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded, bowed, and proofed away with out being dismissed Tsunade sighed.

" God no respect..." She muttered and looked out the window with narrowed eyes.

' _Sakura I trust you to not betray us...Don't break that trust_.' Tsunade thought.

**- In a different part of Konoha. -**

" Sasuke, Naruto..." Kakashi said. Both teens looked to the tree panting. They were sparring at the moment.**( perverted people )**

" Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked curious.

" Get packed were going on a mission with Tenten and Lee. We leave tonight. I have rules before we leave so after you pack meet at the gates for briefing." Kakashi said then poofed away.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances.

" A mission?..." Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded then looked at the darkening sky.

" Do you think it is for Sakura and Neji? " Naruto asked Sasuke Hn'ed, but had no doubt.

' _Sakura_.' Sasuke thought as he headed home to pack.

**- End chapter 7 -**

**Hey End of this chap. If you didn't like it then bleh, too bad for you. I my self liked it just fine. **

**Dei-chan: Kyo be nice. Yeah.**

**Kyo: ^^ I am,**

**Dei-chan: Maybe....**

**Itachi: The female is mine.**

**Kyo: Which female because there are many female-**

**Itachi: ( cuts Kyo off) Sakura Haruno. Is mine.**

**Dei-chan: In your dreams Uchiha.**

**Sasori: Your not allowed to even dream about my Saku-kun.**

**Ita-Dei-Saso: ( Glare)**

**Kyo: Now who needs to be nice?**

**Ja**

**Kyo**


	8. Kiss

**Yo. It is I. Kyo your Master.**

**Itachi: Says who?**

**Kyo: Me!**

**Sasori: Yes Master.**

**Dei-chan: o.O**

**Kyo: ( blush)**

**Sasori: Forgive me that was an automatic response.**

**Itachi: Automatic from what?**

**Kyo: (Smirk)Care to find out?**

**Itachi: ( goes pale)**

**Disclaimer: I will not er do not own Naruto.**

**- Chapter 8: Kiss -**

Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, and of course the very ever youthful Lee, waited for Kakashi to join them at the Konoha gates.

Naruto sat on the ground sighing for about the millionth time in the hour it was almost 9 and they had yet to be briefed let alone to leave.

Sasuke glared at Lee who was proving to the lovely Tenten that he was better at Sighing then Naruto.

A poof indicated Kakashi after 5 hours had finally arrived!

Sasuke was glaring at Kakashi who stood in front of his new team for now at least.

" Sorry Lady Tsunade asked me to speak with her before we departed." Kakashi sounded so serious. Sasuke turned his glare into a confused stare.

Naruto stood and Lee stood beside him. Tenten beside Sasuke, as they crowded around Kakashi waiting for the briefing.

" Were going to Mist, but we are not to interfere no matter what unless I give the order. Sasuke Naruto do you understand?" Kakashi asked sending them both a look they nodded both silent which was weird for Naruto.

" Sakura may be getting too close to the Akatsuki we know already that she has spent time with two of the members willingly. Friends you could say." Kakashi said and then closed his visible eye.

" The leader of Akatsuki wants Sakura as their medic, but the members of the organization will not kidnap her. Well Tsunade is hesitant about one." Kakashi said opening his lone eye to look at Sasuke who had his Onyx eyes wide.

' _Itachi?_...' He thought as if Kakashi read his mind Kakashi nodded to Sasuke.

" Uchiha, Itachi is watching Sakura at all times. The rest of Akatsuki are not sure that he will Kidnap her for his own...reasons or not, but he seems...overprotective, no obsessed, with Sakura." Kakashi said. Tenten interrupted at this point before Sasuke or Naruto could.

" Kakashi-sensei are you saying we can't hurt the Akatsuki because they seem to be on our side if not neutral at the moment? "Tenten asked Kakashi, he nodded hesitantly.

" Do not necessarily not hurt them but they are not doing anything to harm anyone or Neji and or Sakura so there is no trouble at the moment. However we can not let Sakura know we are in Mist. Akatsuki are not our enemy at this point until they try something with Sakura..." Kakashi said Sasuke Suddenly spoke up now.

" Are you saying...that Sakura may go with the Akatsuki willingly? " Sasuke asked Kakashi almost groaned. He had not want anyone to ask that.

" No..and yes." He said after a few minutes this is where Naruto would lose it and yell but as they all looked to the blond he was silent.

" What?..." Naruto asked the people starring to him waiting for something.

" Your not going to yell? " Tenten asked. Naruto sigh and shook his head.

" If Sakura is happy with them she should go with them..." Naruto said and looked to Kakashi who nodded.

" I understand Naruto, but she would betray this village if she would..." Kakashi said.

" Can we go now?..." Sasuke asked hoping to get there as soon as possible.

" No you have rules...as do you Naruto, Tenten, Lee..." Kakashi said they all sigh in unison but listened for their rules.

" Sasuke you are never to be alone you always must have one person from this group with you. You can not attack Itachi if you see him unless he of course attacks you first but you must not fight him only defend your self. I know it will be difficult but still...do not lose your temper...That goes for you too Naruto...you are to stay with someone at all times and you are not to ever go to Sakura no matter what unless I give the okay..." Kakashi watched Naruto narrow eyes and Sasuke glare but ignored them and looked to the other part of the team.

" Tenten...Neji is on a mission. Same for you Lee your not to go to him when Sakura is near he will know we are here and we will meet with him when we arrive. Lee no trying to protect Sakura or challenging Neji understood team?.." All nodded hesitantly reluctant to agree but did.

" No we go." Kakashi said and go they did to Mist.

**- In mist days after Team 7 and team Gai left Konoha. -**

Deidara sat beside Sakura in the sat in silence.

Sakura looked to Deidara with a frown.

" What? Yeah? " He asked suddenly. She sighed and turned to him fully.

" Do yo remember when I stayed with you and Kisame that night when it rained and we drank a lot of Sake?" Sakura asked he nodded a bit hesitantly.

" Yeah Kisame was wasted, and I don't remember much after Kisame fell on you." Deidara said running his hand back on forth over his leg nervously.

" You kissed me." She said quietly he looked at her a blush staining his cheeks and a confused look, shock however, was the main emotion on his face.

" I...what?" He asked.

" Kissed me...you were drunk, but...I wasn't." She said and blushed slightly which surprised him.

" I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Yeah." He said shock wearing off but guilt set in.

" It's fine..." She murmured.

" I took advantage- What? " He asked stopping mid-sentience.

" It's fine.I get kissed a lot...more recently then ever." She said sending a glare into the darkness where she knew Itachi lay watching them.

" Itachi?..." He asked, she nodded a sigh escaped parted lips as she caught another kunai between her fingers in a glare she looked at the darkness.

" Oh wasn't I supposed to tell UCHIHA?!" She yelled angrily throwing the kunai back in the direction it came.

" Sakura..." A cool voice whispered in her ear she was a bit shocked for a moment then relaxed.

" Where did you go Saso-Chan?..." She asked turning around to face him coming in contact with something soft and warm she gasp as his lips met hers.

He pulled back.

" I never got to kiss you. Every one else did thought I might try to get a kiss too..." Sasori said, she blushed a scarlet and Deidara and Sasori raised an eyebrow.

" Fishy-chan, Hidan-san, Kakazu-san, Pein-sama and Tobi and even Zetsu have not." She said with a blush adoring her features.

" So does that mean Konan has? " Itachi said. Deidara looked at Itachi coming out from the shadows. Did he just make a joke?...Na..couldn't be could it?...

" Yes..." Sakura answered Sasori and Deidara gave Sakura a shocked look.

" NOT PURPOSULY!" She yelled blushing madly.

" She becomes a kissing fiend when shes drunk..." Itachi said with a deep sigh.

" Oh...Yeah.." Deidara said with a sigh of relief in his voice. Sasori even looked relived.

" Hyuuga, kissed you too. How about Naruto-san or Kakashi? Or even yy foolish little brother... been kissed by them?" Itachi asked she looked at him with narrowed eyes his eyes held something close to anger but she wasn't going to ask.

Rule one in The How to deal with Uchiha's handbook:...Never ever ask An Uchiha if their angry

Rule two: Never ask specially if you did something that made them angry.

And rule three:..If you make and Uchiha angry you will not survive to find out why they are.

Simple really.

" Yes...Naruto...Yes Kakashi and No.." She said with a bit of a hurt tone in her voice that was whiped away by anger of her own.

" WHAT'S IT GOT TO DO WITH YOU UCHIHA?!" She yelled lunging at him he dodged only to grasp her around the waist and force her to the ground.

She gasp as she was slammed to the cold damp ground Itachi's body molded to hers. She growled out angrily, but soon Itachi's lips were on her neck near her ear as he whispered angrily but ever so softly.

" He will NEVER get a kiss from you. You will belong to me...Cherry blossom..." Itachi said she blushed as his lips made contact with her neck again. Then he disappeared as Neji appeared from the bush.

" Are you okay?..." Sasori asked. She stood eye wild.

" Fine..." She said and left the two Akatsuki alone once more with Neji.

" What happened?..." Neji asked looking between Sasori and Deidara.

" Itachi kissed her neck that is all. He is obsessed with her. No doubt now...he will kidnap her or..worse...Yeah" Deidara said with a grim expression.

" What could be worse?...Kill her?..." Neji asked a slight panic in his voice. Sasori shook his head.

" No. He's too obsessed now he won't kill her but Itachi is a sadist...he liked causing her pain as much as he does pleasure...he will make her come to him..." Sasori said and then both Akatsuki disappeared and team 7 and Team guy came.

**- Earlier in the bush watching Sakura and Deidara. -**

Naruto sat beside Sasuke and Kakashi watching Sakura talk to Deidara. They were close enough to see but not hear which is why they placed a Jutsu on the area so they could hear them. **( I wonder if there is this type of Jutsu?...)**

Tenten and Lee were in a tree above Team 7.

They heard the blond Akatsuki member speak as they watched Sakura stare at him.

" Do yo remember when I stayed with you and Kisame that night when it rained and we drank a lot of Sake?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed softly so it was true.

They all listened to Deidara and Sakura's conversation, surprised Sasuke had tensed and went stiff.

Sasuke almost jumped when Sakura yelled out Uchiha, but realized she meant his brother.

Then Sasori who they all thought were dead came into the area leaning low to Sakura's ear.

Then Sakura turn and Sasori's lips met hers Kakashi held Sasuke wrist and Naruto's shoulder as both boys went still and then moved a bit as if to run over and yank the red haired Akatsuki off their pink haired teammate.

"No.." Kakashi said silently. Sasuke and Naruto remained stiff but didn't move to do anything when Kakashi let them go.

They were all shocked when Itachi came out of hiding to ask if she kissed Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sasuke glared at his brother then turned a glare to Naruto and Kakashi who looked at Sakura intently trying to avoiding Sasuke.

" WHAT'S IT GOT TO DO WITH YOU UCHIHA?!" Sakura's yell made Sasuke jump slightly. He hated her using his last name it made him want to answer. He wasn't use to there being any other Uchiha around.

The group watched in shock as Itachi pinned Sakura beneath him. Kakashi was a bit late to grasp Naruto and Sasuke as they moved to kill Itachi, but Neji thankfully stepped in front of them both glaring at Sasuke in particular.

" No...leave her be." Neji said in a quite voice, Sasuke almost kunai-ed his white eyes out, but let his Sharingan eye twitch instead.

" Hyuuga." Sasuke hissed under his breath.

Naruto was surprised, but didn't move as he looked back to Itachi's little show.

Sasuke and Naruto went very still at Sakura's blush. Neji had enough, he came out of hiding.

Sasuke had ever seen that look on Itachi's face before nor seen that look on Sakura's it was incredibly sexy, but more over he was in a rage that his brother caused that wild look and her to tremble. He really hated his brother even more now.

Once The two Akatsuki left leaving Neji in the clearing alone Team 7 And Team Gai came out of the bushes and or trees.

" I see what Tsunade meant now..." Kakashi said looking at the way Sakura had left.

" Itachi is obsessed...very obsessed and Kakashi you were right possessive..." Tenten said as she looked at Kakashi then turned eyes to Neji.

" You kissed Sakura?..." Naruto asked forgetting the chan on Sakura's name probably too mad or too shocked to actually remember.

Neji actually blushed looking uncomfortable for once in his life.

" Yes." He said and looked to Sasuke who gave him a death glare.

" Funny how much she dislikes you otooto." Sasuke went stiff and Kakashi, Naruto, and Neji did also. Tenten and Lee readied for attack as Itachi jumped down into the clearing.

" Itachi." Sasuke hissed out but didn't attack he had rules he must obey...no matter how much he hated his brother.

" She will come to me willingly...because she doesn't want to return to Konoha because your there. She will run from you into my arms little brother." Itachi teased in a monotone voice. Sasuke was almost shaking with rage, but he just glared at Itachi.

" Too weak to attack me. Or do you simply know you'll lose." Itachi said adding salt to a fresh wound.

" Itachi enough..." Kakashi said with a warning in his tone.

" What are you planing on doing Itachi?..." Neji asked before Kakashi could.

Itachi looked as if he was gazing at clouds like Shikamaru would...as he spoke.

" Nothing. She will come to be because she has before. It's always the same. She always comes back.." Itachi said and smirked at Sasuke's agape mouth and every ones wide eyes and Neji's death glare.

Then he left in a cloud of ravens.

' _What does that mean?_...' Sasuke and Neji thought in unison.

**- With Sakura -**

Sakura touched her neck where Itachi kissed shivering from Remembrance...' _No.. not again_...' She thought but couldn't help shivering.

Sakura remembered a few years ago when she was 16 and was sent of a mission to find and bring back Sasuke.

**Flashback...( will be in italics.)**

_Sakura had been returning from a failed mission after 4 months of looking for Sasuke in stone, where he was seen last. She found no trace and was angry that she found nothing. Naruto was still training at this time...with his Sensei._

_She had felt Chakra signatures, but was depleted of Chakra from her non-stop journey to Konoha straight from Stone. When Itachi, Uchiha alone came into the clearing, she was stopped and she was shocked._

_She had met the Akatsuki many times before but she didn't get along with Itachi very well of course maybe it was because she loved his younger brother? Who knew but they either argued when they saw each other or glared._

_" Cherry blossom." Itachi said with a casual note she nodding to Itachi._

_"Uchiha..." She replied her greeting._

_" What brings you here alone cherry blossom? A mission? " He asked casually, she nodded._

_" And you... alone Uchiha?..." She asked he nodded. Suddenly he had her pinned to a tree she was shocked, but more surprised._

_" Itachi?!" She said no anger in her tone for surprise had replaced it._

_Itachi stared at her with onyx eyes and she shut up. She had never seen his Onyx eyes only his Sharingan crimson._

_" Now it's Itachi?..." He asked in a mocking tone, she flushed._

_" I have to pin you to a tree for you to call me my name?..." He asked with amusement in his eyes and voice, she blushed more, it was odd for her to see this side of Itachi they usually fought, although they had never been alone together either._

_" You don't use my name..." She defend herself. Angry for forgetting she was pinned by Itachi for a few minutes._

_" Oh...Then Sakura...would you prefer I call you as such?...Or maybe Sakura-chan?...Saku-chan? Hum? " He was teasing her, she glared angrily then opened her mouth to yell teme but his lips were on hers and she couldn't talk._

_When Itachi pulled back well after a few minutes. A wild look was in his eyes as he stared at the slightly disheveled pink haired Medic, her lips parted and swollen slightly from his kisses and her cheeks bright pink almost matching her hair. Her eyes lowered and dazed, her breaths uneven and fanatic..._

_He pulled away slightly, surprising himself. She guessed but then he activated his sharingan and smirked._

_" I must leave. Until next time...Sakura. " Itachi said he seemed hesitant to say her name but it rolled off his tongue so smoothly._

_She felt her self nod as he left she fell to her knees her eyes were now wild..._

_' What just happened?...' She thought..._

_That was only their first encounter and she learned he was addicting, but she hated him for it and always told him so yet he offered her something and she always accepted._

**End flash back...**

**- End chapter 8 -**

**Hey end of this chap. Almost done with the book now. Hope your all still reading! Great thankx for the reviews It makes me happy to get them ( some of them) I don't like flames. So don't send me any. Ne? ^^**

**Dei-chan: Almost the end already? Yeah.**

**Kyo: Don't worry theres a sequel.**

**Sasori: Really?**

**Kyo: OF COURSE BWHAHAHHA!**

**Kyo: SO READ IT!**

**Ja **

**Kyo **


	9. Choice

**Yo. Hope you guys are keeping up with this story. I do so hope you all like it also. I worked very hard on this first book years ago. I may just be re editing it but I would still love reviews! **

**Dei-chan: See I told you I would make him sane! Yeah!**

**Itachi: Yes we are all sane and pleasant here.**

**Sasori: Of course.**

**Kyo: Yes sane. ( smiles)**

**Dei-chan: now I'm getting creeped out. Yeah. ( Shiver)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**- Chapter 9: Choice -**

Sakura sat on a rock over looking a lake, even though the fog on the air blocked most of her line of sight, she sat thinking more then looking.

Sakura had not really felt like going back to her and Neji's hotel room, she wanted to hit Itachi, but yet she knew she couldn't.

She took a deep breath then went rigid as arms wrapped around her waist.

" Saku-kun. Are you feeling okay?..." She let out a deep breath.

" Fine just thinking..." She muttered to the man who held her tight around the waist, yet his head rested on her shoulder. His red hair mixing with her pink.

" I meant with Itachi. I know how..." He didn't finish his sentience though just sighed and held her to him.

" Where is Deidara?..." She asked Sasori tensed.

" Must we always have him with us?..." He asked, she blushed.

" I didn't mean... I..." She paused and took a breath.

" We use to hate each other Sasori. I killed you once...yet..." She stopped short as Sasori pulled away to walk around the rock and sit beside her.

" I never hated you. If you wouldn't have killed me then I would not be alive in the flesh now. Then I couldn't touch you..with flesh now..." He ran his hand up her arm to her shoulder where he kept it playing with her pink locks softly.

" I can..we were enemy's then Sakura..." He said and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She blushed and moved her head so his lips met hers.

" And we are not now?..." She asked against his soft lips, he tensed.

" Not if you do not wish to be..." He said and pulled back so he looked deep into her jade eyes with his gray.

" Just because we're more friendly now doesn't mean anything Sasori..." She said he looked like she just slapped him.

" That's true but..." He started then blushed and looked down.

" Yet...you know Deidara... and you don't see him as an enemy any longer. I see the way you look at him..." Sasori started making Sakura blush...

" How do I look at him?" She asked...surprised that someone caught her.

" Like you love him." She gasped. Sasori touched her cheek it felt so warm to him.

" Does it make you uncomfortable to speak about this?..." He asked, she nodded then shook her head.

" Distracting me...your distracting me by being so close..." She muttered, he smiled.

" We were, but enemies months ago now what are we Sakura?...What am I to you?" Sakura wanted to say something, but she just couldn't think of what he was to her.

She was a bit shocked... He was right he wasn't her enemy any longer but what exactly was he to her?

" I don't know..." She finally said, he smiled a small smile then stood as a familiar Chakra signature came close.

" You are going to have to choose before too long Sakura...to stay with your village, come to Akatsuki, or join one of us...and your shishou will not let you be here for much longer..and Pein will want you to be our medic soon. He won't let us stay here for too much longer their is a lot of things we must do..." Sasori said quietly before she could answer Deidara dropped from the sky.

" Hi Saku-chan!Yeah." Deidara said smiling then frown as he saw her face.

" What's wrong? Yeah" He asked she smiled at him.

" Nothing Dei-kun...Just thinking about things." She looked at Sasori who looked away.

" Um..." She started, but Sasori spoke.

" I'm going to go Saku-Kun...I have to check on Kisame. Itachi has let him loose on the bars who knows what he will do..."

Sakura looked at Sasori ready to say something but he poofed away. She tensed, then relaxed as Deidara sat beside her hand on her leg.

" Did he say something to you? Yeah" Deidara asked her, she frown looking over to his blue gray eye.

" No...I was thinking about the thorn in my side Uchiha, Itachi." She said smirking, he grinned and nodded.

" I see he is a pain. Yeah. But that makes you a rose." He batted his eye at her she laughed smiling.

" Your so smooth Dei-kun..." He smiled and nodded.

" Anything to make you smile and laugh Sakura-chan. Yeah" He whispered, but she heard him.

" Sasori is jealous of me, but...Sakura I don't understand why? Yeah." Deidara said before she could say anything about his whispered words.

Sakura's eyes widened.

" Oh...well...Maybe...eh...I don't know either..." Sakura said and stood. Deidara frown and stood also.

" Your uncomfortable now sorry. Yeah" He said she smiled then shook her head.

" No. Maybe, but its not your fault Deidara...I just...I'm use to being alone romantically now suddenly all these men, and it's a bit difficult..." She said, he blushed catching her meaning.

" He's jealous, because he thinking you and I are a couple?!" Deidara asked leaving the Yeah off meaning. He was either too shocked or confused to include it.

Sakura blushed Deidara somewhat got it but not all of the reason she just slightly nodded.

" I suppose that's most of the reason." She muttered watching Deidara's surprised face.

" Wow, but Sakura were just friend's right? Yeah" He asked and the way he asked is as if he was wishing she would say no.

" Uh...Sure..." She hesitated and that's all Deidara needed because he smirked, then hid it, but she caught it and blushed.

" I'm going to help Sasori with Kisame even though I know it was just an excuse. Yeah." Deidara said she nodded and he left jumping into the sky to land on his clay bird.

Sakura sigh then blushed as she remembered his smirk.

_' Blast him...he knows me too well.._.' She thought then tensed as she felt yet another Chakra signature.

She had a moment to think: ' _When will I ever be alone?_'

Before Itachi appeared from nothing in front of her.

She had a moment to sigh as he knelt in front of her.

He didn't have to ask as his lips met hers.

He never did.

**- With Team Gai and team 7 -**

Both Teams and their leader had gotten hotel rooms at the same hotel as Sakura and Neji. Kakashi had sealed their rooms so Sakura wouldn't sense their chakra even if she tried.

Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi shared a room.

Lee and Tenten shared a room.

Now Sasuke was siting on his bed, eyes closed, trying to think about what he heard from his brother.

' _Nothing. She will come to me because she has before...it's always the same ...she always comes back_..' Itachi's words echoed through his head.

' _Does he mean Sakura is with him? That she can't refuse him? Or something else?_...' Sasuke thought confused. He hated not knowing. He was tempted to find Sakura or Itachi and ask about their relationship if there even was one but...wait...Sasuke...rose from bed.

He could do it when Naruto and Kakashi were sleeping he needed to know what Itachi meant...it was driving him mad.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke who had stood so suddenly he noticed the teen was deep in thought and smirked under his mask.

' _He's thinking of asking her when we sleep...it's eating him up, but he's not the only one_..' As Kakashi thought that he looked over to Naruto who was leaning against the wall looking out into the Misty village.

' _He is also thinking of doing it tonight might as well as follow them both_.' Kakashi thought and looked back down at his Orange book.

**- With Neji -**

Neji sat in his and Sakura's Hotel room waiting for her to return, she had not came back and it was late now.

He heard a knock at the door and felt no Chakra signature so he graped a kunai and answered the door, he about dropped it when he found Sasuke standing there with Sakura in his arms.

Sakura looked like she passed out but..something was odd about her. Neji's eyes went wide.

Her clothes were wrinkled, she looked like she was ruffled, and her lips were so plump. Neji blushed and looked to Sasuke who looked like he was worried, but ticked at the same time.

Neji moved aside with out a second though. Sasuke walked in carefully setting her on the couch...

" What happened?..." Neji asked.

" Itachi...gave her to me when I went to find her..she's asleep...be quiet he said she feel asleep." He looked down at her. Neji watched Sasuke's blank face show emotions so suddenly he had a hard time catching them all...he caught a few..Hate, sorrow, pain,..and..regret.

" Does she know your here?..." Neji asked Sasuke shook his head no.

" I'm going now..." Sasuke said and left the way he'd came.

Naruto ran in...blushing.

" What on earth?!" Neji asked whispering Naruto pointed to Sakura.

" Deidara and Sasori are fighting with each on the roof." Naruto all most yelled Sakura's eyes snapped open.

She didn't say anything about Naruto just stood and ran to the roof...

**- On the roof -**

Deidara was slowly standing with a cut to his lip and Sasori was glaring at him with fists raised. They both only doing taijutsu. Which made since they were partners they couldn't kill each other.

" You Baka's!!" Sakura yelled and tacked Sasori before he could hit Deidara again.

Sasori fell with a classic 'Ooff ', to the concrete of the building, with Sakura on top of him.

" What are you two doing?!" She asked, he blushed.

" He made me mad..." Sasori said softly. Sakura looked at him surprised.

" What?..." She asked confused now.

" I said he made me mad.." Sasori repeated.

" Why are you two fighting here?..." She asked siting up straddling him, either it didn't affect him or he was just really good at hiding his emotions.

" I was coming to see if you were all right since I saw you and Itachi together. Then I found Deidara up here waiting for Neji to leave your room, but then he said something that made me angry and I hit him." Sasori said in a rush she looked at him slapping him, he winced and looked up at her surprised.

" This doesn't sound like you Sasori..." Sakura said and rubbed the cheek she slapped he looked a bit surprised.

" Sorry..." She said and kissed his cheek he blushed but was still confused.

She stood and walked to Deidara who was looking at her like he was afraid she would smack him to but she didn't she hugged him and he was still then hugged her back.

" I can't help...It Deidara he doesn't ask but I can't resist..." She whispered in his ear and he didn't have to ask who he was, he knew it was Itachi.

" I'm sorry...Sakura-chan..Yeah.." he said into her neck.

chan.." Naruto called she moved away from Deidara and looked at her blond haired teammate.

" Naru-kun..." She said he smiled but frown again.

" Sakura-chan what are you going to do?..." He asked, she looked at him in question then got what he meant.

" I have no clue." She said and smiled at him.

He paled but then relaxed as he noticed tears in her eyes.

" Sakura-chan..." Naruto said and walked forward hesitantly because Deidara had his arm still around her waist.

Naruto hugged her and Deidara had to let go. She hugged Naruto and didn't let go for a while.

Kakashi and Sasuke came up to the roof and Tenten and Neji and Lee also appeared moments later.

" Sakura..." Kakashi said she pulled away from Naruto to look at her Sensei.

" Kakashi-Sensei I take it Neji told Tsunade about my relationship with the Akatsuki and sent you all...to watch me?..." She asked.

Kakashi sigh and nodded.

" So what do we do then Sensei?.." She asked. He looked surprised she asked but then answered her.

" We stay until Tsunade chooses to call you back, or your done with collecting information on them." Kakashi said.

" Ah..." Sakura said.

" So my time is limited Sasori you were right..." She said quietly. Sasori nodded.

" Uchiha's..." She said a bit louder.

Sasuke looked at her and Itachi appeared out of no where** (-gezz he enjoys doing that.-)**

" Yes?..." Itachi asked Sasuke just gave her his attention.

" A word with you two alone?...If I may, and you think you can behave..." She said Sasuke looked at Itachi then Sakura then nodded. Itachi smirked at her she frown.

" Uchiha, Itachi you better behave..." She said he smirked more.

" And If I do not behave?...Sakura then what?...Will you punish me?...If I remember correctly. You like that." Itachi said she flushed a crimson and glared at him.

" Shut up..." She said angrily and walked up to him. He grinned.

" And if I don't?" He teased her, she smirked.

" I'll make you..." She said, Itachi raised a brow in silent amusement.

" Very well Saku-chan." He teased, she glared but blushed and nodded. She looked at Sasuke he nodded and followed her and his older brother.

**- Back by her rock over looking the lake. -**

Sakura faced both Uchiha's. She let her face become emotionless.

" Sasuke ask your questions." She said looking at her first love.

" What is going on between you and Itachi? " He asked her she looked at Itachi who seemed a bit amused.

" I dislike him...as I you." She said. Sasuke felt himself wince at that.

" Yet you let him do as he pleases?..." Sasuke asked trying not to lose his calmness.

" Not willingly...or by choice..." She said.

" She can't help want what she can not have isn't that how you feel otooto?..." Itachi asked smirking at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared a small blush on his cheeks.

" Sakura...what will you do?..." Sasuke asked making her look back to him.

" What do you mean? " She asked he sigh.

" Will you stay with Akatsuki with Itachi? Or will you come back to Konoha? " He asked.

" To what?You?..." She asked him, he winced again.

" No,..Yes,...No, maybe..." He said confusing himself.

" What do you want from me Sasuke?" She asked he looked directly at her.

" I like you..I want to know you Sakura. I can't stop thinking about you. I'm insanely jealous thinking about you and Itachi, but I can't help but feel slightly..." He stopped eyes wide as he looked at Itachi then blushed and looked away.

" I don't know Sakura just what will you do?..." He asked his voice was nervous and slightly shaky.

" You may hate Itachi Sasuke, but you still look up to him you can't help but love him because he's your only blood related family left...do you remember me telling you how pointless it would be to kill him?..." She asked he nodded but seemed angry about it.

" You said it would be pointless to kill him, because I would get revenge, but yet If I were to kill him I would have to repopulate the clan alone not to mention, Would be utterly alone and unfulfilled, no purpose in life because, I made sure my life was based around getting stronger then Itachi so I could Kill him. So if I did I would have no reason to live any more." Sasuke said in a rush, panting.

She smiled and nodded.

" My...haven't you been busy Sakura..." Itachi said she glared at Itachi, he smirked.

" You shut up..and explain your reason for killing them." She commanded he looked at her with a glare then to his brother.

" I killed them, because They were all about power, power hungry and they thought they were the best. Father was going to take over Konoha, as if he could, to be the Hokage himself. I had to kill him, it was an order from ANBU. The rest also, but mother didn't understand so I had to kill her. She tried to protect him. I tried to save her from this but I couldn't. I didn't want to kill you because I knew you would want to remake the clan and that's why I kept you alive. I regret leaving you alone but what would you have of me? They thought of me not as a son, but as a weapon Sasuke. I feared they would do it to you when I left..so I took care of the problem before it could happen..." Itachi said and didn't sound as if he really wanted to tell him.

Sakura smiled and nodded happily but Sasuke had his mouth agape in shock at his brother confession.

" Have you ever just stopped to talk with out trying to kill Itachi, Sasuke?..." She asked he looked a bit shocked so she went to him...

" Sasuke?..." She asked he looked at her like he couldn't understand what she said.

" I told you this would happen." Itachi said coming up behind her.

He activated his Mangakyo Sharingan and his brother's was caught in it, and passed out. Sakura caught him around the waist holding him to her body.

" What will you do Sakura? Will you go back to your village with my brother? Or stay with me...us? " Itachi asked in her ear. She sighed.

" If I said both?..." She asked he chuckled.

" You can not..." He said she huffed.

" I really hate you Itachi..." She said he kissed her neck.

" I hate you too Sakura...but..." He said she sigh...

" But I can't help but be addicted to you..." She muttered he smirked and nodded.

" And you will?..." He asked.

" I can't join Akatsuki but can you all join Konoha?..." She asked he tensed.

" No..I couldn't unless you really want me dead." He said she nodded they would kill him if he came back no doubt.

" You don't think that I could go back, but have you guys secretly come to my house, could I?..." She asked.

" Invitation?..." He asked curiously...

She nodded.

" You want me to share you...with Sasori and Deidara..." He said in statement...

" I see how you look at Deidara and I know you feel for Sasori..." He said in her ear, she gasp.

" Does every one know I stare at Deidara now?...Okay I Admit it I stare at him. He looks hot okay!?..I can't help not looking!...He has a nice.." She paused and turned red at Itachi's chuckle...

" Finish that sentence Sakura you have too." Itachi said on the border line of laughing.

" Nope..." She said and held Sasuke in her arms tightly.

" You hold him like hes a pet Saku-chan.." Itachi said, she blushed almost letting go of Sasuke.

" Can't he be? " She asked half teasing.

Itachi tensed.

" I can share with Deidara and Sasori but not my brother." Itachi said she blushed...but pouted.

" Shame..." She muttered.

He rolled onyx eyes.

" I know Sasuke if he gets you he will want to marry you and then what would happen to us?..." He asked she tensed.

" You won't ask?..." He looked a bit surprised at her as she turned to look at him behind her.

" To marry me?..." He asked back she nodded.

He opened his mouth then shut it.

" Would you even consider it?..." He asked she looked at Sasuke then shook her head.

" No...I can't ...Unless I left the village..." She said he smirked...

" And you do not wish to now..." She shook her head.

" You see..." He said. She nodded.

" But would you?..." She asked he tensed then smirked.

" No..." He said she sigh relaxing a bit...

" I didn't know you disliked me so Saku-chan.." He teased, she tensed then laughed.

" Yes you did." She said in laughter. He chuckled.

" True ..." He said...

" True..."

- End chapter 9 -

**Hey thats the end of that chap. Last chap is the next one. So yeah. The preview of the Sequel to this is in the last chapter so go read it! NOW!**

**Dei-chan: They can't go read the squeal with out reading the ending of this. Yeah**

**Kyo: ( thinks that over) Ah you are right.**

**Kyo: GO READ IT AFTER the next chapter!**

**Dei-chan: KYO!**

**Ja!**

**Kyo**


	10. Our life

**Yes this is the final Chapter of Addicted to a cherry blossom! Sad isn't it? WELL.... DUNDUNDUN There is a sequel! Yes! It's called the Life of a cherry blossom! CHECK IT OUT!**

**Dei-chan: You can't threaten them to read it Kyo. Yeah.**

**Kyo: thats funny cause I was sure I just did.**

**Dei-chan: Glare**

**Neji: How come I'm not in this?**

**Kyo: Cause AKATSUKI are AWSOME!**

**Neji: You have Sasuke in here!**

**Sasuke: Hn ( smirk)**

**Neji: And Sakura!**

**Sakura: The story is about me.**

**Neji: I'm in it too!**

**Kyo: You were just a convenient character to add into the story to give it depth.**

**Neji: (Faints)**

**Akatsuki and Kyo: ….**

**Kyo: Let's shave him bald and put him in a tutu.**

**Dei-chan: OMG Kyo! Yeah!**

**Itachi: I like how you think. ( evil grin)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be but this story however is.**

**- Chapter 10: Our life -**

**A few weeks later...**

Sakura ran down the road laughing, she was being chased.

Sakura looked behind her as a flash of blue tackled her. She giggled and fell to the ground in the middle of the training grounds.

" I told you I would catch you!.." He said and graped her hands. She didn't want him to see inside them, or rather what she clutched inside, but he did prying her fingers apart.

Sasuke took the letter from her hands and opened it, holding her hands with one hand, while he straddled her, holding down the rest of her.

Sasuke read the letter...

_Saku-chan,_

_Hello Sakura this Is Uchiha, Itachi and Deidara and Sasori. We would like to tell you that we have abandoned Akatsuki as has Kisame. We are traveling now looking for random work and jobs as assassin or maybe just for jobs we can do._

_This of course means that we will be coming to visit you a lot more. I hope you have not forgotten the Invitation Sakura...Oh and Foolish little brother who I know will be reading this: I hope you haven't taken our Saku-chan from us completely._

_Sakura we will stop by soon maybe for a little while till we move to the next village, but we shall return._

_Uchiha, Itachi_

_Deidara, Yeah!_

_Sasori._

Sasuke rose his eye brow as a smirk played on his face.

" Sakura...hum...I should tell Tsunade about this." Sasuke teased. She blushed as he leaned down to her.

" Please don't Sasuke! " She begged smiling. He frown then smirked.

" Since Naruto left for more training and most of the rookie 12 are on mission's and you and I are the only ones left to train together...I will over look it." He said, she rolled jade eyes.

" Sasuke...your such a pain." She said. He kissed her softly, then spoke against her lips.

" Aa, but your pain Sakura." He said, she laughed and pushed him off.

" Come on pain...we have company." She said grinning, he rolled onyx eyes as he ran after her to the Uchiha Compound.

" Like I really want to see Itachi that much." He said rolling his eyes again.

She smiled not turning around to look at him.

" Ah Sasuke you know you've been waiting for Itachi to visit so you could see how hot he is." Sasuke gasp and glared.

" What!?...That's you not me.." He said, she laughed and finally stopped in the Uchiha distract.

They walked in to the old house and she went straight to the bedroom kicking off her shoes and throwing off her shirt Sasuke leaned against the door frame watching her.

" Hey Sasuke go get ready!...Your all sweaty and..dirty..." Sakura said over her shoulder as she ran to the bathroom well more like hoped there since she was trying to take her shorts off.

" Oh yeah and I can really take a shower when your using my bathroom." Sasuke said smirking.

" Ah. Well there is more then one bathroom in this place Sasuke." She said from the bathroom he grinned suddenly.

" But I want to use my bathroom Sakura." He teased, she frown.

" Well Itachi's room doesn't have a bathroom Sasuke." She called he rolled his eyes. " Use my parents old room Sakura..." He called back.

" No I like yours!" She said back he walked to the bathroom where Sakura was wrapped in one of his ankle length black towel and brushing her teeth.

" What will Itachi say if he saw you in my bathroom?..." He asked she blushed and looked back at him.

" I don't know...I'm not Itachi." She said blushing.

" I am." A smooth voice said from the bedroom, she jumped making a eep noise.

" Itachi!.." She said surprised. He walked over to stand beside his brother in the bathroom door way.

" What are you doing here Itachi your not supposed to be here till later." Sasuke said frowning at his older brother.

" Well...I felt like coming earlier. Sasori and Deidara are down the hall they have something for you Sakura." Itachi said smirking she raised an eye brow.

" Will I like it?..." She asked. Itachi smirked and walked away pulling Sasuke along with him to give Sakura some privacy for her shower.

Sakura took her shower quickly wanting to know what her surprise was. She quickly dressed in mostly black and red, Itachi's colors, and ran down the hall with her hair still damp.

She almost ran into someone as she turned the corner into the kitchen.

" Hey there pinky..." Sakura groaned, but smirked up at the six foot Sharky blue man.

" Fishy-chan...what brings you to our humble home?..." Sakura asked so sweetly he gaged on it.

" I thought you'd be happy to see me pinky. I'm hurt." He said yet grinned, she rolled her eyes and hugged his waist cause that's what she could reach.

" Oh you like the surprise then, Yeah?" She grinned at that voice she let go of Kisame and looked around him at the blond.

He was grinning that usual grin. She ran over and tackled him he coughed but laughed as he looked up at her.

" Well now..If You tackled me like that all the time, yeah, I would visit more often.." Deidara said she laughed and barred her face in his sweet smelling neck.

" Did you miss me, Yeah? " He asked she smiled and nodded lifting her head from his neck so her eyes could look into his gray blue.

" So Fishy-chan was my surprise?...What kinda surprise is that?..." She asked fake pouting Deidara frown then laughed.

Sakura was suddenly lifted from Deidara and into Sasori's arms.

" Hello Saku-kun." He said sweetly kissing her softly she blushed looking up into his gray eyes.

" He..hello Saso-chan." She said not use to being held so gently.

" I hope we can stay for a week or so Saku-kun...I'm dieing to find out more about this town." Sasori said softly his gray eyes held a certain amusement.

" All right put her down." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Surprisingly Sasori let her down, but held her around the waist.

Sakura looked to Sasuke who she realized just walked in with...her eyes went wide.

" What are you doing in the village Neji-kun Your supposed to be on a mission with Tenten-chan and Lee-san." Sakura said stepping away from Sasori to hug Neji who hugged her back.

" Yes...but I came back earlier then expected and came over to say hello and Sasuke invited me in...said company had arrived earlier and I may want to see them." Neji said looking to Sasori and Deidara who both nodded their hello's.

" Wow. Well okay...umm..." Sakura said and looked around the room then paused.

" Where is Itachi?..." She asked looking to Sasuke who looked a bit uncomfortable...then smirked.

" Sasuke?..." She asked he smiled for the first time in front of other people.

Sakura blushed and looked at him in aww.

" Sorry Sakura, but he said he had to get your real gift." Sasuke said and rolled onyx eyes but smirked none the less.

Sakura looked at him curiously. Then to Kisame.

" But wasn't fishy-chan my gift? " She asked, looking puzzled Sasuke shook his head.

" You know my brother, he has to do the imposable." Sasuke said and leaned back against the wall. Neji let her go and walked to stay beside Sasuke.

" So Pinky what's up with living with Itachi's ' Foolish little brother' " Kisame asked and the way he said that made her laugh and then frown.

" Well..." She started then blushed as she heard a chuckle.

She glared behind her at Sasuke who looked away trying not to laugh. Sasuke had gotten better at showing his emotions and now lived life as a normal teenage male.

"I moved in with Sasuke cause my homes small and He felt lonely...so I had to sing him to sleep and pamper him.." Sakura said batting her eyes at Sasuke he glared in return then Hn'd and she grinned.

" No really Sakura...why did you?...No one seems to know but you two." Neji said...she smiled.

" Team 7 moved in here minus Sai...So we could all be together but Kaka-sensei and Naru-kun is out of the village training or on a mission so its just me and Sasuke here." Sakura said and smiled rubbing her neck.

" Yeah...and Sakura is sleeping in Itachi's room now..." Sasuke added making her blush then glare at her house mate.

" Shut up boy who sleeps with a stuffed fox murmuring about Naruto in his sleep." Sasuke mouth dropped and he blushed.

" I DO NOT!! " He yelled, she laughed.

" No but you do sleep with a teddy bear I think its a loan from Garra." She said and Deidara chuckled.

Sasuke leaned against the wall and glared while she chatted with the Ex-Akatsuki remembers and they retired in the study for the night. Neji left and Itachi had yet to return

" Don't you think its late should we go look for him?..." She asked bitting her lip as she looked out the window.

" Calm down hes an Uchiha...thee Uchiha, Itachi...He use to live here I doubt he'd get lost Pinky." Kisame said rolling yellow eyes.

" But .." Sakura said and jumped as the she felt a cold hand on her neck she flipped around to come face to face with Itachi. She gasp.

" Itachi where have you been?!" She yelled he smirked and handed her a scroll. She looked at it curiously then opened it and read what it said.

_Sakura,_

_I know That Itachi, Uchiha, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame are staying with you for a week or two and Itachi has asked me for permission to be here. I would normally say no because the crimes he has committed with the village but...He is one of the last Uchiha's regardless of his crimes. He has promised to behave and his chakra will be taken for most of the year...You and Sasuke will watch him and Kisame and Deidara and Sasori as a mission while they remain in the village._

_They are free to stay...Only because they are no longer Akatsuki members and since they made no direct attack on our village, but if there is any funny business they will be killed. But...They are now rouges and will work for our village. The council agrees that they will be useful as long as they are under control and surveillance._

_I will bind them with a Jutsu to myself..so they have to follow the rules if they want to stay in the village. There will be a meeting tomorrow if they chose to stay...Sakura..Be careful please...They are still S-class criminals regardless if they quit Akatsuki or not._

_Your Shishou,_

_Tsunade._

Sakura had to reread the note before she dropped it in aww. She looked at Itachi with a bit of surprised shock. Sasuke picked up the letter and read it twice as Sakura did then looked at his brother with a raised brow.

" Planing on staying? " Sasuke asked Itachi who looked at Sakura instead of him.

" If Sakura wants us to." He said looking at her with Onyx eyes she blushed and then suddenly broke out in a grin and glomped Itachi. He made no sound just held her as she hugged him with almost all her might don't want to crush him now...

" So we stay?..." Asked Kisame...The grinned his sharky grin.

" Better be good Sake here Pinky." Kisame said she laughed into Itachi's black shirt.

" Tsunade knows all the good Sake spots ask her, she always wanted a Sake buddy." Sakura said her voice muffled in Itachi's shirt she was breathing in the scent of his shirt but that's not the reason she kept her face barred into his shirt no she was hiding her flushed face and shed tears.

" So where am I sleeping?..Yeah.." Deidara asked she looked over at him then looked at Sasori then up to Itachi.

" You need a bigger bed Itachi." She said he frown then shook his head a small smirk on his lips.

" Your going to use my word against me are you not Saku-chan?..." He asked she smiled.

" Oh you mean the' I'll share you with Sasori and Deidara...' Then yeah!..." She said pumping a fist in the air he rolled his eyes and looked at Sasuke.

" Is she always like this?..." He asked Sasuke chuckled.

" No worries she steals the covers, the hot water, uses my bathroom, and forces me to use mother and fathers,...steals my clothes to lounge about in,... Steals Naruto's Ramen and blames it on me, and then seals Kakashi's Icha Icha books and reads them the burns them, and blames it on me,..she is pure evil...and she looks sexy doing it." Sasuke said blushing ever so slightly.

Itachi raised an eye brow at Sasuke's choice of words.

" You also remember the other part of my words Saku-chan do you not?..." Itachi asked she blushed and crossed her arms over my chest.

" But he's a good dog..." Sakura said and smirked not being able to hide it any longer.

Itachi sigh and ruffled her hair.

" You are so strange sometimes..." He said and kissed her forehead softly she blushed and rolled her jade eyes.

" So really where do I sleep?..Yeah" Deidara asked pouting she blushed and bit her lip to prevent from saying how adorable he looked.

" I'm hungry where's the Sake?" Kisame asked and started to rummage through the cabinets.

" Shower..." Sasori said Sakura turned red and looked to Sasori, he raised a brow at her.

" You are a pervert..." He said she blushed and smirked.

" No I would be a pervert if I asked If I could watch..." She teased he felt a blush but ignored it.

" This will be a hassle..." Sakura heard Sasuke mummer under his breath. Itachi let her go and she skipped to Sasuke who looked at her strangely she leaned over and whispered into his ear.

" I heard Itachi can clean up just fine. We have Itachi clean. Deidara buy food. Sasori cook and Fishy-chan..well we keep him away from the alcohol cabinet... now we can blame Fishy-chan..for stealing Naruto's Ramen!...and Kaka-sensei's books!..." She said he laughed and couldn't help it.

" That wouldn't work Sakura..." He whispered back. She looked at him curiously he leaned back over.

" Itachi hates cleaning and he would just put you under one of his illusions so you'd think he cleaned he's trickily like that, and Deidara would slobber all over the bags with his hands, and Sasori would poison our food..or use his puppets and burn the food...and Kisame..would be great to blame since we can also blame him for Tsunade's missing Sake." Sasuke whispers she giggled and nodded.

" I think this will be an Interesting year don't you agree Sasu-kun?..." She asked he rolled his eyes and yet smirked wrapping his arm around her waist.

" Yes as long as you steal Itachi's bed and not mine and his clothes and his food and blame stuff on Kisame and Itachi then all will be fine..." Sasuke said then added as he got glares from Itachi Deidara and Sasori.

" I hope." Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes at the protective glares at her and Sasuke so close.

" Maybe this will just be stressful after all?...I think I might have to bunk with you too Sasuke. Itachi tends to get grabby in his sleep and Sasori talks and Deidara steals the covers too!..." She said he sigh and nodded.

" Yeah well can't be worse then you...stealing my covers..or Naruto's snoring that can be heard from across town...or Kakashi's giggling even in the dead of night." Sasuke said she gave him a look.

" Or your sudden scream in the night ' Nooo.'..couldn't be worse..." She teased he rolled his eyes.

" You do have to wonder what your dreaming about Sasuke...maybe getting raped by Orochi..." Sasuke gasped.

" You said you'd never tell!" Sakura looked at him in shock. He then grinned and they both burst out laughing.

" Whatever.."

She grinned...

" Hn." She said he looked at her.

" Spoken as a true Uchiha, Sakura. Your starting to catch on.." Sasuke said she giggled and nodded.

" I Lean quickly Sasuke." She said, he rolled onyx eyes again.

" Yeah only took you 15 years." She glared.

**- End chapter 10 -**

**Bwhahaha That is the end! I know weird ending and all but live with it and read the preview for The Life of a Cherry blossom! The sequel! **

**SEQUEL!!! READ IT!**

Sakura groaned as she awoke in the middle of the night. She heard loud snoring coming from down the hall and giggling in the night...and a random yell from the room down the hall.

Yep Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were asleep now. She groaned again. She tried to turn but a arm prevented her, one that was around her waist. She looked behind her at Itachi's sleeping face.

She groaned again as he pulled her tighter. Deidara had his arm flung across her and Itachi and Sasori where was he? She looked around then to the floor he had fell off the bed. well Deidara was wrapped in the covers and Sasori tended to get kicked out of bed. She rolled her sleepy jade eyes.

What had really woken her? Then she heard it. She tried to get out of Itachi's arms but it was no use.

She had to wake him.

" Itachi..." She said in his ear his eyes snapped open and he held her closer then his eyes focused on her.

" What?..." He asked in a husky sleep filled voice, she smiled, she always love to hear that voice when he wok,e it was so cute and sexy. But she frown.

" Kisame is out again...and there is a foreign Chakra in the compound." She said whispering he did that long blink that she knew was when he was thinking.

" It is..Pein..." Itachi said and sat up making Deidara wake and groan as Itachi through his arm back at him he wiped at the slobber on his shirt from the mouth in Deidara's palm.

" What? Yeah..." Deidara said whining, he hated to be woken up. His hair was a mess but it was down and fell around him...it got tangled sometimes. Itachi's hair was also down and she loved it that way. He hated it.

" Pein is here." Sasori said rubbing his head that seemed to have a bump on it she figured it was from when he fell out of bed.

" What?Yeah.." Deidara asked his gray blue eye was wide.

" Why is he here?...Yeah. We quit Akatsuki, he let us go freely.." Deidara said suddenly more awake.

Itachi shrugged which meant 'I don't know'...or 'who cares?' Sakura was betting 'I don't know.'

Pein was in the kitchen when they found him he was waiting for them.

" What are you doing here Pein?..." Sakura asked looking at the orange haired man.

" Orochimaru is back...He managed to kill Kakazu and Hidan...and he has Konan...and Tobi now." Pein said with out looking up from his hands on the table.

" But Sasuke killed him." Sakura said her eyes wide.

" He came back. He's more powerful...to kill two immortal Akatsuki and kidnap two very strong members he also has help from...someone from Stone, Mist and Snow." Pein said...

Sakura had an horrible thought.

" Are you here to warn us or are you here to ask for help?..." She asked surprisingly none of her roommates said a word as she and Pein spoke.

" Help...and to warn..." He said she looked at him with a curious suspicion.

" Your not one to warn us about something or ask for help, why now?..." Sasori asked finally someone spoke.

Pein looked a bit upset so she sat beside him never trust an Akatsuki leader but even so...

" It's payment...I warn you and your village and you help me...retrieve Konan ...and Tobi." He almost forgot Tobi which made her raise her eye brow.

" Why come to us?..." Sakura asked...Pein tensed.

" Konan is pregnant and Orochimaru will kill her and her the baby ...But I can't really defeat him alone...and you have my old members...Sakura Haruno...He wants to kill Itachi." Pein paused and Sakura stood.

" If Konan is in Danger..." Sakura said but Itachi grabbed her arm.

" Continue..." He said to Pein. The orange haired man nodded.

" He wants Sakura's...he wants her to bear a child for him..." Sakura's eyes went wide.

" So he wants her that is why you came to us?..." Sasori asked narrowing eyes and he took her hand in his...

" He wants me to have sex with him?!" Sakura asked almost too loud. She would have woken Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi.

" No..." Pein said and looked down again Sakura hated when he did that it meant he was hiding something.

" He wants your and Sasuke's child then...but he wants not only Sharingan but Deidara's Sasori's and his own jutsu's... he will inject you with their DNA and he wants your and Sasuke's child. As a weapon to train until they are old enough to take over that body." Itachi said and Pein nodded.

" Why not Itachi?..Yeah he's and Uchiha too." Deidara asked.

" He hates Itachi..." Sasori said and looked at Sakura who had her mouth open in shock.

" What do you think we should do?...I want to help Konan and Tobi...I can't not help..." Sakura said trembling just a bit at the knowledge that Orochomaru wants her for his twisted experiments.

" If you think we should then we will...we tell Lady Tsunade and help Pein...but we have to protect you and Sasuke...I will not let him have you..." Itachi said wrapping his arm around her waist she nodded.

" So you will help then?..." Pein asked them they nodded and before he looked away Sakura saw relief flow over his face.

" Konan her baby is yours isn't it..." Sakura started she saw Pein tense but hesitantly nod.

" I promise to help save her Pein and your baby..." Sakura said he smiled a small smile but nodded and stood to leave.

" We'll meet up at Akatsuki's old base in stone...come as soon as your ready to..." Pein said and left.

Sakura looked up at Itachi...

" We have to tell Tsunade...and get there soon...to save Konan...and Tobi." Sakura said he nodded but frown.

" It will take a while to find Orochimaru if he is more powerful we may need more help..." Sasori said from beside her, she nodded.

" Are we help enough?..." Naruto asked with Sasuke and Kakashi beside him, she frown.

" Your staying...I don't want..." She started but Itachi covered her mouth with a rough hand she looked up at him again.

" You three may help...if Tsunade wishes it...Sasuke would be safer with us then here unprotected anyway..." Itachi said and then uncovered Sakura's mouth.

" But..Itachi won't bring both Sasuke and Sakura together be like...Yeah handing him them gift wrapped? " Deidara asked frowning, she nodded and Itachi shook his head.

" I will never let him have her...and we will need Sakura to heal us if we get in trouble. We will need her regardless. I'm not leaving her here." He said Sasori nodded.

" So we go to Tsunade in the morning she won't be awake until noon." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura grunted.

" She's never awake and when she is she's drunk..." They echoed together.

" Then we go tonight." Sasori said Sakura sigh and shook her head.

" She's not there yet we wait until morning...plus it will do us no help...we might as well sleep and get ready tomorrow." Sakura said and yawned.

Kakashi nodded and pulled Naruto back toward there rooms to sleep Sakura walked over to Sasuke.

" I'm sleeping with you tonight your bed's bigger." Sakura said he rolled his eyes his hair looked sort of like Itachi and Deidara's did messy and every where.

" I'm coming also." Itachi said.

Deidara and Sasori frown.

" If you two come too it defeats the purpose of going to Sasuke's room..." Sakura said pointing at them both they both pouted but shrugged.

" Good night.." She said and grabbed Sasuke hand and wondered off to his room with Itachi behind them.

**Well that was a preview of The sequel if you liked it tell me in a review** **guys! AND THEN GO READ IT and thankx for sticking with me for so long!...Bai! Hope you liked it!**

**Dei-chan: Ah I give up. GO TO HELL ALL OF YOU! YEAH!**

**Kyo: Wow, that was mean Dei-chan**

**Dei-chan: (explodes)**

**Itachi: Whats his problem?**

**Kyo: No clue. **

**Ja **

**Kyo**


End file.
